L'histoire du Prince
by NoemiThechance
Summary: Et si Lily Evans n'avait jamais aimé James Potter? Et si elle avait commis une erreur? Et si Snape avait survécu à la dernière bataille de Poudlard? Là est la chance d'Harry Potter de se réconcilier avec son ancien professeur de Potions...
1. Chapter 1

L'HISTOIRE DU PRINCE

« _Ma vie a toujours été un trou vide. Vide de sens, vide de joie, vide d'amour. Mais surtout vide de lumière. Tout comme cette maison. Elle me dégoûtait. Sombre et froide et étouffante. Chaque jour, c'était la même routine; au moindre petit détail, la voix de mon moldu de père jappait et il perdait tout contrôle de lui-même; les pleurs de ma mère ruisselaient en moi comme si sa peur avait été la mienne… Que j'haïssais cette maison! J'étais tellement heureux lorsque mon tout premier jour d'école arriva enfin, jour où, sans me retourner, je quittai cette lugubre prison. Je montai dans le train écarlate en disant un dernier au revoir à ma mère qui m'avait si souvent parlé de cette école de magie et de sorcellerie. En regardant par la fenêtre de mon compartiment, je vis son air peiné. Et je m'en voulais. Je m'en voulais de partir comme cela pour un endroit bien meilleur que ma maison à Spinner's End, je m'en voulais de la voir si triste par mon départ soudain, je m'en voulais de ne pas l'avoir aidée… je m'en voulais de la laisser seule avec cet homme que je désirais voir mort. »_

1

Novembre, 1963

Ce soir-là, tout était silencieux dans le petit quartier de Spinner's End où la pluie s'abattait comme des plumes sur les carreaux de la fenêtre d'une certaine pièce de la maison des Snape. Les premières neiges n'avaient pas encore tombé, mais le froid indiquait que bientôt une couche blanche couvrirait le sol pavé. Les voisins avaient déjà commencé à décorer leur maison pour Noël qui approchait à grands pas. Toutes les maisonnées étaient éclairées de rouge ou de vert, ou encore de bleu. Toutes sauf une… Comme à chaque occasion, la maison des Snape restait sombre et noire. N'avaient-ils point le temps d'installer quelques lumières? Les propriétaires ne devaient pas travailler, puisqu'on ne les voyait jamais sortir de leur maison. On ne voyait qu'un petit garçon s'amuser seul dehors devant la porte de temps en temps. On entendait surtout des voix. Des voix crier, hurler. C'était surtout une voix d'homme. Les voisins s'étaient souvent demandé ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans cette maison. Des rumeurs circulaient que la femme habitant cette maison était une sorte de… sorcière? C'était ridicule, évidemment. Mais les disputes inquiétaient beaucoup les autres habitants de Spinner's End. Surtout qu'un enfant vivait parmi ces disputes. Mais personne n'osait s'interposer.

Une des pièces de la maison était encore éclairée par une faible lumière qui semblait provenir d'une lampe. Une lampe décorée d'autocollants de dinosaures. Un petit garçon était installé sur un lit beaucoup trop grand pour lui. Il tenait un livre entre ses mains. Il avait déjà passé une bonne dizaine de livres depuis une semaine déjà. La pile ne cessait de monter jusqu'à ce qu'elle chancela. Terminant le dernier chapitre, il lança le bouquin qui tomba avec délicatesse et avec précision sur le haut de la pile. Il prit un autre livre, un livre étrange qu'il avait déniché dans la bibliothèque de sa mère : _Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal_. Un livre qui lui semblait assez intéressant à lire.

- Tu es là? demanda soudain une voix.

Il sursauta et au moment où la poignée de la porte tourna, il cacha vite le livre sous son oreiller. Une femme entra. Elle avait l'air fatiguée comme toujours. Des énormes cernes soulignaient ses yeux vides et la rougeur qui les colorait indiquait qu'elle avait pleuré encore une fois. Elle s'arrêta brusquement en fixant la pile de livres qui la séparait de son fils.

- Où as-tu eu ces romans? lui demanda-t-elle, mais il ne répondit rien. Elle sembla étonnée et il ne comprit point pourquoi.

- Tu les as feuilletés? demanda-t-elle encore en s'abaissant pour en prendre un.

- Je les ai lus, répondit-il enfin.

L'étonnement sur le visage de la femme s'agrandit.

- Severus… tu sais lire?

Il resta silencieux, mais hocha la tête. Il s'était pratiqué mainte fois depuis maintenant quelques mois. Tellement de fois que lire était devenu son activité favorite. Il rêvait parfois de vivre dans les univers que ces histoires lui offraient, s'il pouvait se faufiler entre ces pages pour échapper aux moments de fureur de son père, si seulement ces univers existaient pour vrai, pensa Severus en observant l'air d'étonnement de sa mère.

- Tu ferais mieux de dormir maintenant, lui murmura sa mère et il se faufila sous ses couvertures. En posant la tête sur l'oreille, il sentit la reliure du livre des _Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal_ sur sa nuque et il se promit que le lendemain, il feuillettera ses pages.

Comme prévu, il neigea le lendemain matin. Comme tous les autres enfants, Severus se précipita dehors pour profiter des premiers flocons. Eileen, sa mère, était assise à la table de la cuisine devant un homme imposant faisant face à la fenêtre. Il épiait son fils d'un air bourru en plantant sa cuillère dans ses céréales.

- Ton fils sait lire, Tobias, dit Eileen calmement. Tu devrais être fier.

- Lire? fit Tobias en arquant un sourcil. Il n'a que trois ans!

Eileen haussa les épaules.

- Je le savais, cracha-t-il de dégoût. Il est tout aussi bizarre que toi… peut-être va-t-il devenir comme toi, un incapable qui n'utilisera que la magie pour se rendre intéressant…

- Ne dis pas ça, murmura Eileen en baissant la tête.

- Tu crois que je suis fier? explosa-t-il. De quoi j'ai l'air maintenant que les gens se doutent de votre nature? Tobias Snape, l'homme qui a marié une horrible sorcière… et maintenant tu vas me dire que ton fils a hérité de ça? Ça me dégoûte… ne pouvez-vous pas être normal?

Des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur le visage d'Eileen. Elle n'osa pas bougé de peur de le mettre encore plus en colère et se recroquevilla sur sa chaise. Tobias avait le regard fixé sur la fenêtre où il pouvait voir son fils jouer dans la neige. Il se détourna vivement et fit voler son bol de céréales sur le sol. Eileen sursauta en entendant le verre se briser. Elle fit un effort pour ne pas lever le regard vers lui. Une seule erreur pourrait lui être fatale. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa baguette qui était cachée derrière une pile de lettres sur le comptoir couvert de vaisselle sale. Elle avait dit à Tobias quelques années auparavant qu'elle s'en était débarrassée. La pensée qu'un jour Tobias pourrait tout simplement la découvrir en jetant les lettres effleura son esprit et elle espérait que ce jour ne viendrait jamais. Mais les lettres s'accumulaient dans cet espace et Tobias ne lui avait jamais ordonné de faire le ménage dans ces documents.

Severus entra, les joues rougies. Il vit son père dans le cadre de la porte devant lui et resta pendant un instant aussi droit qu'une statue. Son père lui faisait peur… terriblement peur. Il disparut au coin de la porte et Eileen tendit les bras vers son fils.

- Ce n'est rien, assura-t-elle. Dis, si tu sais bien lire, tu me liras une histoire?

Severus sourit.

« _Ma mère n'a jamais su comment se défendre. Pourtant, étant une sorcière, elle aurait très bien pu utiliser ses pouvoirs contre mon père. Si j'avais su plus tôt que j'étais moi aussi un sorcier, j'aurais tellement voulu utiliser cette magie contre lui. Ce serait tellement facile. Seulement, on n'avait pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école. Et je n'ai jamais plus remis les pieds chez mes parents. Je regrette tellement de n'avoir rien fait. Ou était-ce vraiment de ma faute?_ »

Mars, 1967

Le printemps était la saison favorite de Severus. La neige commençait à fondre et les arbres à bourgeonner. Ce jour-là était ensoleillé. Les pavés étaient encore mouillés par la pluie qui s'était abattue pendant presque toute la nuit. Il traça une forme à l'aide de son doigt sur la fenêtre de la cuisine.

- Severus? Tu peux venir une seconde? fit Eileen et Severus se précipita vers sa mère. Elle était assise sur un banc à côté de la maison. La cicatrice qu'elle avait sous la lèvre était encore plus visible alors que son visage avait perdu beaucoup de ses couleurs ces derniers temps.

- J'aurais dû t'en parler un peu avant, mais je me suis mise à penser à beaucoup de choses ces dernières années…

Elle semblait hésiter quelques secondes avant de lancer :

- Tu… tu es un sorcier.

Severus resta de marbre. Un sorcier, avait-elle dit?

- Un sorcier? répéta-t-il incrédule. Tu veux dire comme les méchants sorciers dans les contes?

- Pas un méchant sorcier, non, ricana sa mère. Moi aussi, je suis une sorcière. Tu vois… il existe une école appelée Poudlard, c'est une école expressément pour les sorciers, tu recevras certainement la lettre à tes onze ans. Tu iras à cette école comme j'y suis allée. Tu apprendras beaucoup de choses magiques là-bas.

Severus hésita. C'était beaucoup de choses à encaisser, mais pendant un instant, il voulut la croire sincèrement, seulement il ne savait pas s'il devait y croire ou non. Les sorciers existaient dans les livres. Non dans la réalité.

- Comment? fit-il enfin.

- Tu te rappelles sûrement de quelques évènements inexplicables.

Des évènements inexplicables? Comme les apparitions des esprits? Il se rappela qu'effectivement lorsqu'il se sentait menacé une espèce de barrière invisible le protégeait. Cela marchait à tous les coups, surtout lorsque son père désirait le frapper. Mais était-ce cela? Severus se souvint de ce livre trouvé dans la bibliothèque quatre ans plus tôt : les _Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal_ avait été une lecture troublante. Il ne sut vraiment si c'était un livre de pure fiction. Il se rappela qu'il enseignait comment se protéger de certains sorts ou de certaines forces… les _forces du mal_ comme le livre disait.

- Est-ce que le livre des _Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal_ était un de tes livres scolaires?

Sa mère fronça les sourcils.

- Comment sais-tu…?

Severus se renfrogna, craignant d'avoir fait une erreur. Le regard d'Eileen se durcit. Une lueur de peur passa sur son visage. L'intelligence de son fils pouvait être dangereuse. Et s'il avait atterrit sur un de ses livres de magie noire?

Elle se leva subitement et s'éloigna.

- Maman?

Elle se retourna et Severus resta pétrifié. Elle avait l'air furieuse.

- Ne… t'approche pas…

Severus la regarda s'éloigner, ne comprenant pas sa colère soudaine. Il se tourna vers la rue qui faisait face à la maison. Des enfants jouaient entre eux dans un petit parc. Une jeune fille rousse le regardait. Elle avait probablement entendu sa mère hurler. Severus fronça les sourcils et rentra. Refermant la porte derrière lui, il entendit son père grogner.

- Où est-elle encore? Ta mère n'est certainement pas un cadeau du ciel… et toi non plus, d'ailleurs… si elle ne rentre pas, elle va avoir affaire à moi… non, mais! Que se passe-t-il encore dans cette maison?

Ses yeux se posèrent sur son fils. Ils avaient les mêmes iris : aussi noires que la nuit. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus ne fléchit pas, ne cligna pas. Une colère soudaine s'empara de son corps. Les lumières de la cuisine clignotèrent. La vaisselle cliqueta. Il vit le regard de son père changer. Il devait avoir été témoin de cette scène de nombreuses fois auparavant avec sa mère. Il recula malgré lui. A-t-il peur de moi maintenant? se demanda Severus. S'il pouvait être terrifié qu'il s'en aille une fois pour toute…

- Arrête ça! hurla-t-il, mais Severus ne broncha pas. Il tendit les bras devant lui, faisant signe de l'attraper et un éclair passa devant les yeux de Severus qui se raidit en voyant l'homme projeter en arrière et tomber à la renverse.

C'était ça alors? La magie? Il était vraiment un sorcier tout comme sa mère?

Il tourna les talons et sortit en trombe au-dehors. Il déguerpit avant que son père ne se relève. Il courut devant les autres enfants qui étaient préoccupés à monter en haut d'une toile. L'un d'eux, un garçon d'environ dix ans, s'écria :

- Hey, regardez! C'est le fils de la sorcière!

Les enfants éclatèrent de rire. Severus cessa brusquement sa course et tourna le regard vers le parc. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes. Sa colère ne l'avait pas quitté et entendant les rires incontrôlables des enfants, sa fureur explosa. Au même moment, une corde qui tenait le gamin de dix ans se détacha. Il chuta d'au moins trois mètres et atterrit sur le sol poussiéreux. Il fondit en sanglots alors que ses camarades l'aidèrent à se relever. La jeune fille rousse qu'il avait vu quelques minutes plus tôt l'observa encore une fois. Détournant les yeux, il reprit sa course vers il ne savait trop où cela allait le mener. Tout, mais pas cette maison.

Tandis qu'il tourna un angle de la rue, le ciel commença à s'ennuager et des gouttelettes de pluie finirent par tomber sur son visage. La pluie se mêla à ses larmes qui laissa maintenant couler délibérément sur ses joues. Si c'était vrai qu'il y avait quelque part une école de sorcier, se dit-il, alors il souhaita ardemment que les années puissent passer et qu'il puisse s'échapper de ce quartier minable qu'il détestait tant. Cette école devait se situer très loin de chez lui. Tant mieux, se dit-il, je ne veux tout simplement plus revoir ces visages familiers.

« _Mais ces années passèrent très lentement. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer de plus en plus. Ma mère ne m'adressait à peine la parole. Elle disait maintenant que c'était de ma faute si père était en colère constamment. Elle qui avait été la seule de la famille à espérer ma naissance et qui s'était occupée de moi… elle me haïssait désormais. Pourquoi exactement? Je n'en savais rien. Parce que je m'intéressais maintenant à la magie et à ses livres scolaires? Je ne voulais plus me faire traiter d'idiot et j'avais commencé très tôt mon apprentissage. Je volais les livres cachés de ma mère et je les lisais et les relisais. Je voulais faire en sorte qu'en commençant mes années à Poudlard, je serais premier de classe. En pensant à cette école, je me sentais chaque fois plus léger. Je savais que je me rapprochais du but, même si le temps avançait à pas d'escargot. Et puis, c'est à ce moment le plus fatidique que je l'ai rencontrée. Moment où je languissais dans le parc devenu désert. Pendant deux ans, elle m'aida à me faire oublier l'endroit d'où je venais. Jusqu'à mon départ…_ »

Juillet, 1969 - 1971

Près de Spinner's End, le parc qui était si souvent occupé par plein d'enfants était maintenant désert. Les balançoires et les arcades étaient désormais rongées par la rouille. Ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de réparer la corde qui s'était détachée deux ans plus tôt sur la toile, faisant tomber un jeune de dix ans. Les tourniquets étaient tellement vieux que l'on avait de la difficulté à les faire tourner convenablement. Alors que cet endroit n'était plus bondé de gens, Severus s'en était servi comme endroit où être tranquille. Il allait souvent lire à l'ombre du gros arbre qui surplombait le parc. Il y restait presque toute la journée. Cependant, depuis maintenant trois jours, deux autres enfants avaient pris l'habitude de venir dans ce parc. Deux jeunes filles. Ne voulant pas se faire découvrir, il avait eu l'idée de se cacher. Une des filles (décidément, elles étaient sœurs) était quelque peu plus grande que l'autre, arborant une chevelure fine et châtaine. Elle n'était pas particulièrement jolie, mais se déplaçait avec une certaine élégance. Trop élégant pour une enfant de son âge. L'autre, visiblement la cadette, semblait être celle débordant d'énergie. Elle sautillait à travers le parc, faisant virevolter ses cheveux orangés autour d'elle. Quelque chose disait à Severus que cette fille n'était pas comme les autres qu'il avait vues jouer dans ce parc pendant des années. Elle pouvait accomplir des choses que personne d'autre ne pouvait accomplir. Ce jour-là, elle démontra encore une fois à sa sœur ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Sa sœur qui n'était pas tellement impressionnée était plutôt indignée et refusait d'être témoin de toute chose qu'elle décrivait comme étant « anormal ».

- Comment fais-tu cela? demanda-t-elle pourtant avec curiosité.

- C'est évident, non?

Severus s'était avancé vers les jeunes filles. L'aînée hurla de surprise alors que la cadette ne broncha pas d'un poil. Elle ne sembla pas étonnée de son apparition soudaine. Elle resta calme et observa de ses yeux verts Severus alors qu'il se mit à la même hauteur qu'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que qui est évident? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- Tu… tu es une sorcière, laissa-t-il tomber gravement.

Seulement, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle ouvre de grands yeux comme lorsqu'il avait appris de sa mère qu'il était sorcier, mais elle fit un regard indigné et sembla être en colère.

- C'est méchant de dire ça aux étrangers!

Elle se détourna et alla rejoindre sa sœur, le nez en l'air.

- Non, attends! s'écria Severus et il regretta immédiatement être sorti de sa cachette. Tu… tu es vraiment une sorcière. Je t'observe depuis un moment. Tu es une sorcière, ma mère aussi est une sorcière et moi, je suis un sorcier.

L'aînée qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche éclata de rire.

- Un sorcier! Mais je te connais. Tu es le fils de Snape, ils habitent pas si loin d'ici. Il parait que ta mère est tout aussi bizarre que toi.

Severus se renfrogna encore plus dans ses vêtements sales et trop grands pour lui. Alors qu'elle essaya de raisonner sa sœur, cette dernière était curieuse d'en savoir plus. Elle s'approcha de Severus qui prit une branche d'herbe.

- Prouve-le, fit-elle.

La branche d'herbe que Severus faisait rouler entre ses doigts se transforma à un genre d'oiseau et vola vers la fillette. Son amusement fut soudain, si soudain qu'il fit sourire Severus.

- T'as vu ça, Tunie? s'exclama-t-elle, mais sa sœur, prenant peur, s'enfuit.

Elle se tourna vers Severus. Il baissa les yeux vers la branche qui battait des ailes dans la paume de la jeune fille.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Lily, dit-elle.

- Severus…

Lily sourit. Le cœur de Severus manqua un battement. Ils restèrent là, côte à côte, jusqu'à ce que Lily brise le silence. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, à l'endroit où sa sœur avait déguerpi.

- J'espère que Pétunia n'est pas fâchée, fit-elle tristement.

- Elle est juste jalouse, accusa Severus. Elle est ordinaire, et toi, tu es spéciale.

- C'est méchant de dire ça…

Severus n'avait jamais cru que Lily se serait plu à lui parler. Il n'était pas l'enfant le plus sociable du quartier et le fait qu'il soit différent ne l'aidait pas à sa cause, il le savait. Lily Evans était devenu sa toute première amie. Il lui raconta ce que sa mère lui avait expliqué quelques années plus tôt. Il lui raconta tout à propos de l'école de sorcellerie. Elle fut tout aussi excitée que lui lorsqu'il avait appris ces choses pour la première fois. En échange, elle lui décrivit comment c'était les écoles de moldus. Alors qu'elle était née dans une famille de moldus, elle allait à l'école élémentaire de la ville.

- Tu ne vas pas à l'école? lui demanda-t-elle un jour.

- Non, fit-il en secouant la tête. Je fais mes études à la maison. Oh, ne t'en fais pas, je sais lire, écrire, compter, et je sais beaucoup de choses sur le monde. Maintenant, je lis les livres scolaires de ma mère. Une sorte de lecture… supplémentaire avant mon entrée à Poudlard. Je sais déjà comment faire quelques sortilèges.

Il fut fier de voir sa réaction. Elle le regardait avec étonnement.

- Tu m'apprendras? Quels genres de sortilèges tu peux faire?

Il haussa les épaules, refusant de lui dire que les sortilèges qu'il avait appris étaient enfermés dans des livres que sa mère jugeait être très noirs. Alors que leur amitié s'était fait aussi vite et aussi soudainement, leur première dispute éclata un jour. C'était évident aux yeux de Severus que Pétunia Evans ne l'aimait tout simplement pas. Et c'était réciproque. Il fit tomber une branche d'un arbre un jour et celle-ci s'était abattue sur l'épaule de Pétunia sans crier gare. Elle avait éclaté en sanglots et Lily l'avait purement accusé. C'était de sa faute, il le savait pertinemment et s'était excusé de sa conduite. Mais Lily n'était pas une jeune fille rancunière et sa colère s'évapora à chaque fois.

- Parle-moi encore des Détraqueurs, dit-elle alors un jour où ils étaient couchés sur l'herbe côte à côte.

- Tu les trouves si fascinants que ça? sourit Severus, amusé. Eh bien, ils gardent la prison des sorcier, Azkaban, tu te rappelles… je t'ai déjà tout ça.

- Oui, mais si je fais de la magie en dehors de l'école!

Il remarqua son air inquiet. Il ricana :

- Tu n'iras pas à Azkaban pour cela, Lily! Ils t'emmènent à Azkaban si tu as fait quelque chose de très mal. Et puis, ils laissent les enfants qui ne sont pas encore à l'école, puisqu'on n'y peut rien. Tu ne te retrouveras jamais à Azkaban, tu es trop…

Il se tut soudainement et rougit. Lily fut soulagée.

- Comment ça va chez toi? demanda-t-elle changeant brusquement de sujet.

- Ça va, je crois, fit Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ils ne se disputent plus?

- Oh, oui, ils se disputent… souvent… mais encore deux ans et je serais parti.

Il se releva et attrapa une feuille tombée de l'arbre où ils se trouvaient. Il changea rapidement de sujet en lui demandant si elle allait encore à la même école.

- Oui! s'exclama-t-elle. Ma dixième année. J'aime beaucoup cette école. Elle me manquera, je pense. Je me demande qui sera mon professeur, cette année.

- À Poudlard, ils ont un professeur pour chacune des matières.

Severus leva le regard vers les branches. Les feuilles virevoltaient au-dessus d'eux, décrivant des cercles et des arabesques dans le ciel. Lily en fut émerveillée. Alors que les jours passaient, ils étaient très près de partir. Au moment où la fameuse lettre de l'école arriva, Severus ne prit même pas la peine de la lire. Il jubilait intérieurement en pensant que dans seulement deux mois il partira d'ici. Lily lui montra sa propre lettre en sautillant d'excitation. Severus ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant son visage et en l'observant gambader dans le parc en serrant la lettre contre sa poitrine. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien que maintenant. En onze ans, c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait léger et il laissa même Lily lui prendre la main et l'entrainer dans sa danse.


	2. Chapter 2

« _Enfin, le jour J arriva. Ma mère m'avait accompagné à la gare. Poudlard était encore plus immense que je ne me l'imaginais! J'espérais me faire envoyer à Serpentard, la maison où ma mère était. Et j'espérais que Lily me rejoigne… mais elle fut envoyée à Gryffondor… je m'étais fait d'autres amis durant mes années à Poudlard. Lily restait pour moi une excellente amie malgré nos disputes. Seulement, je m'étais fait beaucoup d'ennemis. Hormis les Gryffondors qui n'aiment point les Serpentards, il y avait quatre jeunes arborant fièrement les couleurs rouge et or de leur maison : je détestais James Potter le premier jour où il m'adressa la parole dans le train en route pour l'école. ''Serpentard? Qui voudrait aller à Serpentard? Si j'étais en Serpentard, je voudrais retourner à la maison, pas vous?'' Je ne m'en préoccupais pas. Je savais que Lily ne l'aimait pas non plus, le trouvant arrogant, et elle prenait presque toujours mon parti. Mais… toutes bonnes choses ont une fin, n'est-ce pas? »_

2

Septembre, 1971

Les cours de Potions enseignés par Horace Slughorn furent les cours favoris de Severus hormis les cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Ses lectures qu'il avait entamées avant la rentrée lui furent très utiles. Ses professeurs étaient très impressionnés par ses performances en classe et il devint vite le chouchou du professeur de Potions. Il connaissait toutes les potions de son premier livre par cœur et les réussissait à merveille. Lily en était impressionnée.

- Comment fais-tu? s'indigna-t-elle. Je fais la même chose et ça ne donne même pas cette couleur!

- Tu as peut-être mis une goutte de trop? suggéra Severus et son regard croisa celui de James Potter pendant une seconde. Il n'avait pas l'air enchanté et il avait raté sa potion à en juger par la vapeur qui s'en échappait.

Slughorn fit le tour de la classe pour examiner chaque potion. Comme il s'en était douté, la potion de James fut un échec. Il jeta un air de répugnance vers Severus qui détourna le regard au moment où Slughorn se pencha sur son chaudron. Malgré sa confiance, Severus se sentit nerveux. Et s'il avait oublié quelque chose? S'il avait sauté une étape ou s'il avait omis un ingrédient?

- Mais c'est parfait ça, mon garçon! s'exclama alors Slughorn en récoltant un échantillon. Il examina le flacon dans laquelle le liquide rose vif gisait. Êtes-vous bien certain que c'est la première fois que vous concocter une potion de la sorte?

- Oui, Monsieur, répondit fièrement Severus.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à James au fond de la classe. Son regard ne trahissait point sa jalousie et il se détourna vivement.

La fin des classes sonna. Tous les élèves se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour le diner. Lily semblait déçue. Sa potion avait été très bien faite, mais elle n'avait pas été excellente. Elle devait être cette genre de fille qui acceptait difficilement les défaites ou celles qui voulaient tout fait d'une manière impeccable.

- J'aurais dû me mettre à lire mes livres plus tôt, gémit-elle à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Comme toi. Comme cela, ma potion aurait été parfaite.

- Il ne suffit pas de lire les livres, lui répondit Severus. Je suis sûr que la prochaine fois sera la bonne. ..

- Est-ce que tu insinues que j'aurais échoué même en ayant lu le livre des dizaines et des dizaines de fois? s'indigna-t-elle et il eut peur qu'elle se mette en colère.

- N… non. Vois-tu, c'était très bien pour une première fois et… eh bien, tu es née-moldue, ce qui est encore plus bien, puisque les nés-moldus ont tendance à avoir plus de difficulté que les nés-sorciers…

- Est-ce un reproche?

- Non! s'exclama Severus et il sut qu'il avait fait une erreur. Il rectifia : Je sais que tu deviendras une très bonne sorcière.

Lily sourit et le cœur de Severus qui s'était quelque peu emballé lorsqu'elle avait levé le ton se calma. Ils se dirent à bientôt avant d'aller rejoindre leur table respective. Comme d'habitude, Severus prit place aux côtés de Lucius Malfoy qui était Préfet de la maison Serpentard. Ce dernier se pencha et murmura à son oreille :

- Dis, je ne savais pas que tu étais ami avec une Gryffondor. Tu sais que tu fraternises avec l'ennemi.

- Ce n'est qu'une maison, marmonna Severus en rougissant quelque peu.

Il fixa Lily qui était préoccupée à échanger avec une autre fille assise à côté d'elle.

- Je ne dirais pas ça si j'étais toi, chuchota Lucius et il se leva pour partir.

Les acclamations des professeurs envers Severus énervèrent James au plus haut point. Il avait commencé à insulter Severus dans les couloirs de l'école. Un geste, d'après Severus, qu'il commettait pour attirer l'attention sur lui. C'était tout ce que les trouble-fêtes voulaient, n'est-ce pas? Les tout premiers jours, cela fonctionnait plus ou moins. Seul James et sa bande rigolait. Severus avait pris l'habitude de les ignorer, conseil que Lily lui avait partagé. Quelques mois plus tard, quelques autres enfants, des Gryffondors pour la plupart, s'étaient joints aux blagues de James.

- Hey, Sirius, murmura un jour James durant le cours de Sortilège assez fort pour que Severus puisse l'entendre, je me demande si nous utilisions _Wingardium Leviosa_ sur Snivellus, il se mettra à voler!

- Je me le demande aussi, James, ricana Sirius.

- Il est tellement maigre qu'il s'envolerait en un coup de vent, renchérit Peter Pettigrew.

Severus avait levé sa baguette, mais Lily l'en empêcha. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine, répéta-t-elle encore et encore, mais cela ne suffisait pas à faire diminuer la colère de Severus qui ne cessait de monter en lui chaque fois qu'il voyait ce garçon entouré de ses acolytes.

Le seul moment de répit qu'il pouvait avoir était lorsqu'il était dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Les moments avec Lily étaient tout aussi paisibles, seulement lorsque James n'était pas dans les parages. Lily était tout aussi fatiguée des blagues et des injures lancées par sa bande et une crainte germa dans l'esprit de Severus. Si elle décidait un jour de le quitter parce qu'elle en aurait assez? Il savait que les insultes étaient destinées à lui et non à elle, même si de temps en temps James la taquinait également, mais ce n'était rien comparé aux taquineries que Severus devait endurer. Un jour, James et Sirius avaient essayé de lui lancer un sort, sort qui n'avait pas fonctionné, mais Severus avait eu tellement peur qu'il s'était enfermé dans les toilettes et y avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée. Lily avait remarqué son absence lors du diner et l'avait cherché partout.

- Tu dois te défendre, lui dit-elle en ouvrant la porte de la cabine. Tu ne peux pas passer tes sept années à Poudlard en te faisant marcher sur les pieds.

- Ils sont quatre contre un, Lily, protesta-t-il. Comment veux-tu que je les battre à moi tout seul? Et puis… ah, tu ne comprends pas!

Lily sembla offusquée pendant quelques secondes, mais se reprit.

- Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas?

Severus hésita un instant. Son cœur battit plus fort dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle lui prit la main.

- Sors de cette cabine avant, lui ordonna-t-elle, ce qu'il fit. Alors, qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas?

- Je… je ne veux pas être comme eux, Lily… je ne veux pas être ce genre de tyran, tu vois. Et puis… si je dois vraiment le devenir… tu vas me détester.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne vais pas te détester parce que tu as cloué le bec à ce James Potter. Au contraire, je serais fière de voir cet imbécile bouche bée.

Severus se sentit un peu plus léger.

La vie à Poudlard n'était pas aussi pénible par contre. Severus s'était fait d'autres amis hormis Lily Evans. Mulciber et Avery qui étaient tous les deux à Serpentard et qui partageaient ses classes de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal et Métamorphose. Mulciber était un colosse qui avait une tête de plus que Severus et celui-ci avait remarqué que James Potter semblait l'ignorer lorsque Mulciber était avec lui. Il avait pensé à le présenter à Lily, mais comme tous les Serpentards semblaient détester les Gryffondors… Était-il le seul à bien aimer une Gryffondor?

« _Lily ne s'était jamais posé de question sur mes fréquentations. Elle disait que c'était mes affaires et qu'elle ne devait pas s'en intéresser. J'avais envie moi aussi de trainer avec une bande, mais je devais toujours me déplacer de Mulciber et Avery à Lily, et je dois dire que cela m'irritait quelque peu. À ma troisième année, je n'avais aucun cours avec Lily ce qui m'attrista. Je devais moi-même gérer les moqueries de Potter et sa bande. Je pouvais très bien me défendre en lançant des sortilèges, mais j'avais tellement peur de me faire renvoyer de l'école et de devoir repartir chez mes parents… malgré que Potter s'amusait à ensorceler des étudiants et aucun professeur ne le renvoyait. »_

Avril, 1974

Vivement que cette année se termine, pensa Severus en jetant un coup d'œil sur le calendrier au-dessus de son lit. La salle commune était presque vide et il y était resté toute la journée. Un peu avant le couché du soleil, il vit quatre jeunes se diriger vers le saule cogneur. Il distingua la chevelure noire en bataille de son pire ennemi. Qu'allaient-ils faire près du saule cogneur? C'était dangereux après tout.

Enfilant sa cape, il sortit de la salle commune de Serpentard. Les nuits en avril étaient encore froides et plus le soleil tombait, plus le vent s'élevait. Il vit James et Sirius entrainer Remus Lupin sous le saule (ils avaient évidemment immobilisé l'arbre), Peter derrière eux. Les perdant de vue, Severus s'approcha. Au pied des racines se trouvait un passage secret. Le cœur de Severus battit plus fort. C'était le moment de les coincer! Aucun élève n'avait le droit de sortir du château la nuit et quelque chose lui disait que ce passage les menait directement à l'extérieur de l'enceinte de Poudlard. En se glissant dans le trou béant, il mit quelques temps à s'habituer à l'obscurité. Il entendait les bruits de pas devant lui et se décida d'avancer sans faire le moindre son. Après quelques minutes, il entendit James et Sirius accélérer et un énorme grognement trancha l'air.

Severus s'arrêta net. Peter Pettigrew, apparemment effrayé, faillit le bousculer lorsqu'il passa en un éclair à ses côtés. James et Sirius, par contre, foncèrent droit vers lui et le poids des deux garçons s'affaissa sur lui.

- Snivellus? s'écria James en le reconnaissant. Que fais-tu ici?

- Ce n'est pas le moment des questions, James, tu les poseras plus tard! hurla Sirius qui tirait maintenant sur la cape de James.

- Vous allez vous faire expulser lorsque j'aurais dit cela à McGonagall! jeta Severus, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il est interdit de sortir la nuit!

- Tu ne diras plus rien si tu ne sors pas de ce tunnel! fit James nerveusement et il empoigna son bras.

Severus tenta de se dégager lorsque le hurlement se fit de plus en plus fort. Il semblait même se rapprocher. Profitant de la distraction, James, serrant son étreinte sur le bras de Severus, l'entraina dans sa course. Enfin, lorsqu'ils mirent pied dehors, ils tombèrent à genoux sur le sol. Sirius leva sa baguette et la pointa sur le saule qui se remit à bouger et à battre ses branches.

- Tu me dois une dette maintenant, Snivellus, haleta James.

- Je ne te dois rien du tout! répliqua Severus. Et toi, tu vas être renvoyé avant le lever du soleil!

James Potter se leva, visiblement offusqué.

- J'aurais seulement dû… mais où avais-je la tête? Pourquoi… j'aurais dû te laisser là! J'aurais dû te laisser dans ce tunnel et te laisser affronter ce…

- James! fit Sirius.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Où est Lupin?

- Ce n'est pas de tes affaires! siffla James et entrainant Sirius et Peter, ils se dirigèrent vers le château.

Le lendemain, au déjeuner, Severus se força à manger. Il n'était pas allé voir le professeur McGonagall. Il n'avait rien dit à personne. Et il s'en voulait de ne pas être capable de le faire.

À l'autre bout de la salle, Lily mangeait tranquillement en lisant un bouquin. Le cœur de Severus manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit James Potter se diriger vers elle et s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ils semblaient discuter de quelque chose, mais le brouhaha de la Grande Salle ne permit pas à Severus d'entendre leur conversation.

Laissant son assiette à moitié entamée, il se leva et sortit de la salle. Grimpant les escaliers à demi furieux, il entendit une voix l'appeler.

- Sev!

Lily monta à sa hauteur et lui sauta au cou. Il rougit subitement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle faisait cela.

- James m'a raconté, fit-elle en se dégageant. Sev, pourquoi tu es allé là-bas? Tu le sais que c'est dangereux!

Severus cracha de dégoût.

- Tu crois qu'ils avaient le droit eux? Aucun élève ne doit sortir du château et je te parie cent galions d'or que ce passage les menait directement hors des lieux!

- Mais ils ont une autorisation de Dumbledore!

Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Pour amener Lupin dans ce tunnel? Et pourquoi ils l'amèneraient dans ce tunnel?

Lily soupira.

- Il est malade… on dit qu'il est malade.

- Malade? À chaque mois, à chaque pleine lune?

Lily laissa échapper de nouveau un soupire, cette fois d'impatience.

- Je sais ta théorie, Sev… et tu es bien ingrat de ne pas avoir remercier James Potter de t'avoir sauvé la vie, autrement tu t'aurais fait dévoré par ce qu'il y avait là-bas!

- Sauvé? Sauvé? Tu crois qu'il essayait de jouer les héros? Il voulait sauver sa peau, ça lui était égal que je crève! Non, je… je ne te le permettrai pas!

- Me permettre? Me permettre?

Elle semblait énervée à présent. La colère de Severus diminua et il se renfrogna.

- Écoute, Sev, je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais tu aurais dû au moins lui dire ne serait-ce qu'un merci. Tu ne peux pas nier les faits. Rends-toi à l'évidence que si James Potter ne t'avait pas attiré hors de ce tunnel… tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. Tu pourrais être au moins un peu reconnaissant, tu n'as pas besoin de le croire, dis-le simplement.

Il était tout simplement dégoûté. Pourquoi est-ce que Lily trouvait toujours le moyen d'être gentille avec ce Potter, qu'elle trouvait tout aussi arrogant et prétentieux? Était-ce une vertu des Gryffondors que de fraterniser avec l'ennemi?

Severus la regarda dans les yeux et il laissa tomber gravement :

- Merci.

Et il tourna les talons et monta le reste de l'escalier. Après avoir franchit la dernière marche, il se retourna pour découvrir que Lily avait disparu.

« _Que je détestais ce Potter! Et à chaque année qui passait, ma hargne pour lui se faisait de plus en plus forte. Lily n'était plus en colère contre moi, mais je ne la voyais plus tous les jours comme les années précédentes. Je m'occupais à créer des sortilèges et à trainer avec Mulciber et Avery. Ils étaient de vrais Serpentards. Ils jetaient des sorts sur les étudiants plus jeunes chaque fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Je ne parlai à personne des sortilèges que j'inventais. Peut-être qu'au fond de moi je créais ces sortilèges pour m'en servir contre Potter… »_

Mai, 1976

- Je suis désolé…

- Je ne veux plus t'entendre.

- Mais je suis vraiment désolé!

- Épargne ta salive!

Le soleil brillait dans le ciel. Le parc de Poudlard était bondé d'étudiants se préparant pour les examens à venir. Lily marchait à grandes enjambées vers le lac, près de la cabane de Hagrid. Severus la suivait presqu'en courant.

- Lily, je ne voulais pas…

- Me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe? trancha Lily. Tu es bien chanceux que je suis arrivée, ils ne t'auront pas lâché une seule seconde, je t'avais dit de te défendre, Severus, que vas-tu faire si jamais je ne suis pas là?

Severus resta silencieux. Il avait envisagé ce genre de scène, mais comment pouvait-il se défendre contre quatre personnes?

Lily s'arrêta. Elle se tourna vers lui.

- Je ne voulais pas, insista-t-il. Tu le sais bien, j'ai dit ça sous le coup de la colère…

- Mais, Sev, tu traites tous les nés-moldus de Sang-de-Bourbe, pourquoi je serais si différente?

Encore une fois, Severus resta silencieux. Il essaya de trouver une réponse, mais en vain. Il savait que la réponse « tu es mon amie » serait refusée par Lily. Ce n'était pas assez. Il se maudit intérieurement. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'une amitié pouvait durer entre un Serpentard et une Gryffondor?

Le jour suivant, croyant que Lily avait oublié l'incident qui s'était produit deux jours plus tôt (la fois où il l'avait traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe devant James et sa bande sous l'effet de la fureur et de l'humiliation), il l'approcha.

- Ah, Sev, je peux te parler? lui dit-elle en le remarquant.

Il la suivit sans protester. Le cœur battant, il attendit qu'elle ouvre la bouche.

- Écoutes, Sev, je n'aime pas tellement les élèves que tu fréquentes.

Et c'est reparti, se dit Severus. Pendant quelques temps, Lily ne s'était jamais préoccupée de ses fréquentations jusqu'à tout récemment.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas de mes affaires, mais… Avery, c'est passable, mais Mulciber… _Mulciber_! C'est peut-être l'être le plus diabolique que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie! Tu sais ce qu'il a fait à Mary McDonald l'autre jour?

- Oui, mais ce n'était qu'une blague, laissa-t-il échapper.

- Une blague? C'était de la magie noire, Sev!

- Et Potter et sa bande alors? Tu sais ce qu'ils font, ils brisent les règles, se pavanent dans le château la nuit…

- Qu'est-ce que Potter vient faire là-dedans? coupa Lily.

Severus rougit. Il avait remarqué que James Potter tournait beaucoup autour de Lily.

- J'essaie de te montrer que Potter n'est pas ce que tout le monde prétend être, il est aussi méchant et arrogant que… mais personne ne semble le voir… il… il t'aime bien! James Potter t'aime bien! Et tout le monde l'apprécie bien… le héro de Quidditch…

Sa colère le rendait incohérent dans ses propos.

- Je sais que James Potter est un jeune homme arrogant, Sev, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour le savoir, soupira Lily. Mais au moins, ils ne font pas de magie noire.

La nuit venue, incapable de dormir, Severus s'était glissé hors de la salle commune et avait trouvé une salle de classe déserte (les fantômes avaient l'habitude de se promener dans le château la nuit et hanter les salles de cours). De la fenêtre, la pleine lune reflétait ses rayons jusqu'au mur derrière lui. C'était la énième fois depuis maintenant deux ans qu'il remuait ses pensées et essayait de trouver un moyen de dire à Lily qu'il l'aimait. Comment allait-elle réagir? Le voyait-elle seulement comme un meilleur ami? Alors qu'il y avait un rival, il fallait maintenant passer à l'action avant que ce rival ne le fasse avant lui. Peu lui importait maintenant si elle réagissait mal ou bien. Il devait le faire…

- Sev?

Son cœur manqua un battement. Cette voix… En se retournant, il rougit violemment. Lily se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle semblait inquiète. Mais que faisait-elle hors de son dortoir?

- Comment savais-tu où je me trouvais? demanda-t-il surpris.

- Oh… j'ai eu un… pressentiment, répondit-elle en s'avançant et Severus fit un effort pour ne pas croiser son regard. Comme c'est joli!

Elle se précipita vers la grande fenêtre où il se tenait. Severus remarqua la lune dans ses yeux verts. Elle resta là, plantée devant les carreaux, silencieuse. C'était le bon moment. James Potter n'était pas là. Aucun professeur ne se tenait dans les parages. Personne ne pouvait les déranger, à l'exception de quelques fantômes… mais on s'en fichait!

- Lily, commença-t-il, mais détournant la tête, il ne savait plus quoi dire d'autre.

- Qu'y a-t-il? Elle l'encouragea à parler, mais il était tellement nerveux qu'il ne pouvait même plus supporter son propre poids.

C'était stupide. Vraiment. Pendant un instant, il crut que le lui dire était important, mais voilà qu'elle se tenait devant lui et pour rien au monde il ne voulait briser son amitié.

- Je… rien… Non, rien, vraiment, je… je pensais à quelque chose, mais c'était tellement stupide que… oublie ça.

Lily eut un regard confus. Elle reporta son attention vers la lune qui brillait. Soudain, elle eut une exclamation étouffée.

- Nous n'avons pas le droit d'être ici! Oh non, si quelqu'un me découvre… que va dire ma mère si elle apprend que je traine dans les couloirs de Poudlard la nuit! Je suis désolée, Sev, mais je vais… je vais retourner me coucher, d'accord?

Elle tourna vivement les talons et partit. Severus resta abasourdi.

« _J'avais raté ma chance, je le sais très bien. Malgré ce que disait Dumbledore, je n'étais pas un homme courageux. Je n'étais même pas capable de dire ces trois mots qui étaient pourtant si faciles à dire, mais c'était comme un obstacle impossible à franchir. J'avais pensé un jour à la potion Amortentia, une potion d'amour si puissant que cela marchait à tout coup. Après quelques minutes à réfléchir, je me suis finalement dit que c'était impossible pour moi d'accomplir ce geste, Lily était mon amie et elle méritait que je le lui dise… ce n'était pas une stupide potion d'amour qui allait m'aider. Cela serait irréel. »_

Septembre – Décembre, 1976

Severus était plus ou moins ravi de savoir que c'était Horace Slughorn qui était chargé du cours de Potion Avancé. Il l'aimait bien, quoiqu'il fût un peu trop… collant.

- Ah! Severus! Je suis content que vous ayez choisi le cours de Potion Avancé cette année! Vous avez vraiment un don pour cela, mon garçon.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, professeur, soupira Severus en s'installant.

- Très bien, continua Horace en parcourant la salle du regard. Tout le monde est là? Très bien! Alors, on peut commencer. Ouvrez d'abord votre livre à la page soixante.

Severus sortit de son sac son livre de Potion Avancé et l'ouvrit à la première page. De sa plume, il écrivit au haut de la page de la table des matières : _ce livre appartient au Prince de Sang-mêlé_. En arrivant à la page soixante, il resta perplexe.

- Vous voyez ceci, mes enfants? questionna Horace en prenant doucement un flacon contenant un étrange liquide doré.

Ses yeux balaya la pièce silencieuse avant de s'arrêter sur Severus qui se sentit obligé de répondre. Il détestait toujours répondre aux questions alors que tous les yeux de ses camarades étaient fixés sur lui.

- C'est Félix Félicis, aussi appelé le liquide de la chance, répondit-il comme si cela était évident.

- Exactement, très bien répondu, dix points pour Serpentard! Et oui, cette potion, mes enfants, si bue par une personne, celle-ci pourra passer une journée avec la chance. La chance pourrait vous sourire si vous prenez cette potion. Et voici ce que je veux que vous fassiez. À la page soixante se trouve une potion à fabriquer. Celui ou celle qui me fera la potion de la goutte du mort-vivant à la perfection pourra se voir offrir ce liquide doré. Je vous souhaite donc bonne chance.

Tout le monde se précipita devant son chaudron. Severus lut les instructions sans se presser alors que les gens autour de lui semblèrent se hâter de réaliser cette potion qui était selon Severus une des potions les plus difficiles à faire. La première étape était de couper en deux un scarabée. Observant l'insecte qui s'agitait sous sa main, il barra le mot « couper » et le remplaça par le mot « écraser ». Voyant bien que les élèves avaient du mal à couper leur scarabée, Severus, à l'aide de son scalpel, écrasa l'insecte et laissa le jus couler dans son chaudron. Un élève de Serpentard l'ayant vu faire s'exclama :

- Comment tu fais?

- Ne le coupe pas, écrase-le à la place…

- Oui, mais les instructions disent bien de couper!

- Vraiment?

Le temps s'écoula et Horace fit la tournée des potions. Évidemment, la potion de James Potter était encore un fiasco. Severus eut un sourire en coin qui dissimula sous ses cheveux. Horace s'arrêta devant son chaudron et se pencha pour examiner la potion.

- Mais c'est parfait! s'exclama-t-il. Ceci est concocté à la perfection!

Jetant un coup d'œil à Potter, il vit qu'il bouillonnait de rage. Horace lui remit donc la potion de Félix Félicis qui alla directement après le cours la cacher dans sa valise sous son lit.

- J'ai appris que tu avais gagné le défi du professeur Slughorn!

Lily s'était précipitée vers lui dans la Grande Salle sur l'heure du déjeuner.

- Tu me montreras cette potion? lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton excité.

- Bien sûr, sourit-il et elle partit vers la table des Gryffondor en sautillant.

Cette année à Poudlard avait très bien commencé. De un, Lily et lui s'étaient réconciliés de toutes leurs disputes, de deux, il avait gagné le défi lancé par Slughorn (et avait rendu James fou furieux par la même occasion) et de trois, James et sa bande ne l'avait point approché depuis le début de l'année. Cependant, il sentait que ce dernier point allait venir. James ne raterait pas une occasion d'essayer de lui dérober la potion. Sûrement pour l'utiliser afin de demander à Lily s'il pouvait…

Il referma son livre de Potion Avancé d'un coup sec. Peut-être pouvait-il l'utiliser, lui, pour enfin le dire à Lily? Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa valise, là où la potion était soigneusement cachée, hors de vue de tous.

Mais Severus était tellement anxieux lorsqu'il pensait à tout cela que l'hiver passa avant qu'il ne put ouvrir ce flacon. Et un matin, alors que la neige tomba au-dehors, il dévissa le bouchon de liège et but d'un trait la potion dorée. Quelques Serpentards qui assistaient à la scène lui demandèrent alors :

-Alors? Comment tu te sens?

Il se sentait… exactement comme les autres jours de la semaine. Cette potion n'était pas sensée de produire un drôle d'effet sur les gens qui l'avalaient?

Après la sortie des cours, seulement, James Potter se montra enfin. Il avait l'air furieux, mais se forçait pour dissimuler sa colère et il eut un sourire narquois lorsqu'il vit Severus s'avancer.

- Alors, Snivellus, comment on se sent aujourd'hui? lança-t-il. Peut-être a-t-on aujourd'hui un peu de… chance?

- Au contraire de toi, Potter, qui a échoué au premier cours de Potion, lâcha Severus sans même le vouloir. Pourquoi as-tu pris ce cours, de toute manière? Tu sais que tu es une nullité en Potion.

James fronça les sourcils. Sirius s'avança à son tour. Lupin essaya de les tirer en arrière, désirant éviter toute dispute. Peter resta comme toujours derrière James et Sirius qui semblaient être sur le point de sortir leur baguette.

- Oui, bien sûr, continua Severus d'un ton doucereux. Notre meilleur ami, notre baguette magique. Que ferais-tu sans elle… _Potter_? Tu n'as pas mieux à exhiber cette fois?

James s'avança encore. Il tremblait à présent.

- Pathétique, Potter, persiffla Severus. Tu t'es toujours battu quatre contre un. Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas tes petits amis derrière toi au moins une fois? Montre à Lily Evans de quoi tu es capable. Savais-tu qu'elle dit de toi que tu es un faible?

- Tu… tu… Toi!

James avait levé sa main et semblait être sur le point de frapper. Un coup avait atteint Severus qui fut projeté en arrière. Sirius avait dégainé sa baguette et avait murmuré le sort _Expelliarmus_. Il resta couché sur le sol pendant un moment, gémissant de douleur.

- Bien joué, Patmol, répliqua James.

Severus, les voyant partir, se releva avec peine. Le sourire de James s'effaça. _Tu vas voir, Potter… tu vas voir… moi aussi je sais jeter des sorts. _Au moment où James dégaina sa propre baguette, Severus entoura la sienne de ses doigts et la leva. Regardant James comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui lancer un sortilège impardonnable, il lança un sort qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé auparavant, un sort qu'il avait créé lui-même et qu'il réservait pour ses pires ennemis :

- _Sectusempra_!

Une lumière rouge l'aveugla et il entendit Sirius, Lupin et Peter crier de surprise. James était étendu sur le sol, du sang coulant de sa tête et tachant sa chemise blanche. Il pleurait. Il gémissait de douleur, se tortillant sur le pavé du château. Sirius, Lupin et Peter regardèrent Severus comme s'il était devenu fou.

- Mon Dieu!

Lily s'était penchée sur James. Son regard poignarda Severus comme une lame d'épée.

- Qu'as-tu fait? s'écria-t-elle, scandalisée.

- Je me suis défendu! cracha-t-il. Comme tu me l'as si souvent dit!

- Je t'ai dit de te défendre avec des mots, pas essayer de le tuer!

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne l'ai pas tué! Il va survivre… ton cher petit Potter survivra…

Tandis que Sirius, Lupin, Peter et Lily s'occupèrent de relever James et de l'amener à l'infirmerie, Severus s'éloigna, sa baguette serrée étroitement dans sa main droite, des larmes scintillant dans ses yeux.


	3. Chapter 3

« _Avais-je eu de la chance cette journée-là? Oui et non. J'avais pu me défendre contre Potter et depuis ce jour, il me laissa tranquille. Du moins, il me menaçait encore, mais ce n'était rien comparer aux tentatives d'ensorcellement. Et Lily? Lily me parlait encore, mais c'était tout juste. Elle m'accusait de vouloir rejoindre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom… Tous les Serpentards se reliaient à lui… je n'y pouvais rien… n'est-ce pas? Lily détestait tant James Potter que maintenant elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Tant mieux pour elle… vraiment… je m'en fichais maintenant. Elle disait qu'il avait changé. Vraiment? Étais-je si aveugle que ça? Pourtant, à ma dernière année de Poudlard, lorsque je passais devant elle, lorsqu'elle était dans les bras de James Potter, ses yeux verts ne cessaient de me dévisager et elle paraissait si…. triste… »_

3

Septembre - Octobre, 1981

- Severus… j'espère que ce que tu as à me dire est très important. Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps. J'ai beaucoup à faire ces derniers temps.

- Mon Maître… j'ai entendu quelque chose… une prophétie… qui disait que vous… que vous allez sombrer.

- Sombrer? répéta Voldemort indigné. Mais comment est-ce que moi, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, pourrais sombrer?

Severus joua nerveusement avec ses mains.

- La prophétie parle d'un jeune garçon, Mon Maître… qui serait né au mois de juillet.

- Au mois de juillet dis-tu? Mais ça pourrait être n'importe qui!

Voldemort fit tourner sa baguette entre ses mains.

- Merci bien, Severus. Tu es mon plus loyal serviteur. Je vais faire en sorte… de tuer celui qui me met des bâtons dans les roues.

Severus s'inclina légèrement et sortit de la pièce. Il se demandait pourtant comment un jeune garçon pourrait être la cause du déclin du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peut-être que Trelawney était réellement en train de devenir folle. Peut-être avait-elle divagué encore une fois. Peut-être que Severus s'était trompé en reportant les dires de cette femme qui, il devait l'admettre, n'avait pas toujours la tête sur les épaules. Cependant, Voldemort était un être intelligent et s'il y existait vraiment une telle prophétie, il n'avait qu'à jeter un coup d'œil sur la liste des enfants inscrits à Poudlard. Parce qu'il était question d'un sorcier, n'est-ce pas? Un moldu n'avait pas la puissance de battre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ni un sorcier, d'ailleurs… à l'exception d'Albus Dumbledore, peut-être.

Quelques jours passèrent avant que Voldemort ne trouve une réponse. Harry Potter. Un garçon, sorcier, né à la fin du mois de juillet. Il avait annoncé aux Mangemorts qu'il allait s'en occuper personnellement. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était de trouver l'emplacement où sa famille vivait. Severus écoutait attentivement ce qu'il avait à dire. La séance terminée, il partit chez lui. Ses parents étant morts, il avait hérité de sa maison à Spinner's End. Maison qu'il avait pris soin de changer chaque parcelle.

En marchant en direction du quartier, la nuit tombée, il mijota les propos de Voldemort. Il allait certainement tuer ce garçon. Une menace qu'il fallait s'en débarrasser. Harry Potter. Quel nom ordinaire pour un futur sorcier. Il n'avait certainement pas beaucoup de Potter dans les environs. Ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose par contre. James Potter. Ce Potter qu'il détestait tant lorsqu'il était à Poudlard.

Severus s'arrêta brusquement. Et si par hasard cet Harry Potter était lié à James Potter? Et s'il était… son fils? Il avait entendu parler que James s'était marié et avait eu un enfant. C'était l'année précédante. Il n'avait surtout pas oublié avec qui il s'était marié… _Lily_!

Tournant brusquement les talons, Severus, disparaissant en fumée noire comme tous les Mangemorts, se dirigea à Poudlard. Le château avait l'air lugubre le soir venu. Il se rappela encore où était le bureau du directeur. Il avait besoin de voir Albus Dumbledore. Mais Dumbledore n'était pas dans son bureau.

- Il est parti prendre l'air, lui dit alors Phineas de son portrait. Sur la colline.

Dumbledore n'avait pas changé depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard trois ans plus tôt. Il arborait encore ses grandes robes et sa longue barbe argenté. Sans se retourner, il murmura :

- Severus… Que fais-tu à Poudlard? J'espère que tu n'es pas ici sur les ordres de Voldemort.

Severus, essayant de reprendre son souffle, haleta :

- Non, je… je suis venu de mon plein gré… j'ai… une demande…

Dumbledore se retourna. Severus avait quasiment les larmes aux yeux et il avait peur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un Mangemort pourrait bien me demander de si important? dit Dumbledore gravement.

- La… la prophétie… Trelawney… il… il croit que ça concerne Lily Evans!

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

- Mais la prophétie ne parlait pas d'une femme. Elle parlait d'un garçon, né à la fin du mois de juillet…

- Oui, mais il croit que c'est son fils! coupa Severus. Il va les pourchasser et les tuer tous… Cachez-la… cachez-les…

Il devint suppliant.

- Ne le laissez pas faire ça… je… je vous le demande à genoux…

Dumbledore observa Severus un long moment. Il avait l'air tellement sincère qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, même s'il savait parfaitement que le moment n'était pas venu pour afficher le moindre sourire.

- Que me donnerais-tu en échange de cela, Severus?

Severus leva subitement les yeux vers Dumbledore. Il avait l'air sérieux.

- En… en échange? dit-il perplexe, et un moment s'étira où il paraissait hésitant, mais après quelques secondes de silence, il répondit : Tout.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

- Alors, voici ce que je veux que vous fassiez, Severus. Écoutez-moi bien. Horace Slughorn, le professeur de Potion, qui vous a lui-même enseigné ce cours si je ne M,abuse, a pris sa retraite cette année, je voudrais que vous preniez sa place en tant que Maître des Potions.

Severus ouvrit de grands yeux.

- M… moi?

- Eh bien, oui, dit Dumbledore comme si c'était évident. Je crois bien me souvenir que vos talents en Potion étaient remarquables. Bref, passons… c'est très délicat, mais comme vous êtes mangemort et que vous allez désormais enseigner à Poudlard, je compte bien que Voldemort n'appréciera pas cela du tout. Voici ce que je désire que vous disiez à Voldemort : j'enseigne désormais à Poudlard pour espionner sur Dumbledore.

Severus resta confus.

- Vous voulez que je vous espionne?

- Pas moi. En réalité, vous allez espionner Voldemort è mon compte, mais vous allez expliquer à votre Maître que vous m'espionner à son compte en enseignant les Potions à l'école Poudlard.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Severus, contrarié, ne répondit :

- Vous savez que tout cela est dangereux?

- Je sais, oui… mais c'est mon entente, Severus, ajouta Dumbledore. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Si vous acceptez, je ferais en sorte que James et Lily soient au courant des intentions de Voldemort.

Severus accepta, ne sachant si c'était la bonne solution ou la mauvaise. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Lily soit protégée.

Son retour à Poudlard ne se passa guère dans la joie. Il devait enseigner à de vrais navets qui n'avaient aucune connaissance de base aux potions. De plus, Lily occupait son esprit la majorité du temps. Heureusement, il avait toujours eu ce don de contrôler une classe entière. Même les premiers années restèrent silencieux tout le long des cours.

Un mois passa sans aucune nouvelle. Dumbledore lui refusait toutes informations.

- Concentrez-vous sur vos cours, voulez-vous.

C'était la seule réponse qu'il obtenait.

Vers la fin du mois d'octobre, des rumeurs couraient dans tout le château.

- Quelque chose s'est passé à Godric's Hollow cette nuit! C'est terrible, il parait!

Godric's Hollow… c'était là où James et Lily vivaient!

- Severus, attendez! s'écria Dumbledore, mais Severus avait déjà disparu.

Godric's Hollow était un petit village tranquille. Tout était silence hormis le tonnerre qui commençait à gronder et lorsque Severus arriva, il était déjà trop tard. La maison était à moitié détruite. Il n'entendait rien. Les voisins semblaient s'être barricadés dans leur appartement. Avalant sa salive, il écarta la grille de fer du jardin. La porte avait été quasiment arrachée sous la force de l'impact. En entrant, il entendit clairement des pleurs de bébé à l'étage au-dessus. Dans l'escalier, James Potter, visiblement mort, lui barrait la route. Le cœur de Severus battit plus fort dans sa poitrine alors qu'il fixa pendant un moment le visage de son ancien ennemi. Il espéra que rien n'était arrivé à Lily, quand même bien que James Potter était maintenant mort, elle était peut-être là, avec son fils, cachée dans un coin de la pièce. Cependant, lorsqu'il s'abaissa pour entrer dans la pièce, la première chose qu'il vit était Lily. Entourée par les décombres, elle était là, ses yeux verts sans vie le regardant, et lui, en proie à des sanglots qu'il n'avait jamais ressentis depuis qu'il était enfant, se laissa glisser contre le mur. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte… elle ne le pouvait tout simplement pas!

Ne faisant même pas attention à Harry qui pleurait dans son berceau, il s'avança vers Lily, enlaçant son corps qui commençait déjà à être froid. Combien de fois l'avait-il enlacée amicalement lorsqu'ils étaient enfant? Pour lui, ces accolades n'avaient jamais duré assez longtemps.

- Je suis désolé, sanglota-t-il.

Dumbledore avait juré. Il avait juré de veiller sur elle. Il avait même fait une entente. Il avait même supplié Voldemort de l'épargner. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Voldemort a toujours été un menteur. Il avait été si naïf de croire le contraire. Il devait être très loin maintenant.

Cessant ses sanglots, il déposa Lily sur le sol. Tournant la tête, il vit Harry, toujours en train de pleurer, une cicatrice béante sur le front. Il se releva avec peine. Harry leva les yeux vers lui. Aussi verts que ceux de Lily, il le scrutait du regard. Il cessa de pleurer. Severus, ne sachant trop que faire, le prit entre ses bras. Jetant un dernier regard au corps de Lily sur le sol, il quitta la pièce, Harry sur son flanc.

- Snape!

Severus se retourna. Hagrid, assis sur une moto, était visiblement surpris de le voir. Il lui tendit l'enfant.

- Prenez-le. Je suppose que Dumbledore vous envoie…

- Oui, répondit Hagrid. Il veut le déposer chez son oncle et sa tante… pauvre petit… c'est une tragédie, vraiment…

Severus, sentant les larmes lui piquer les yeux, baissa la tête. Il revint à Poudlard. Dumbledore l'accueillit dans son bureau et il se laissa choir sur le grand fauteuil devant lui.

- Vous m'aviez dit… que vous alliez la protéger, accusa-t-il alors et Dumbledore eut un air triste. Je vous faisais confiance…

- Lily et James ont mis leur confiance en la mauvaise personne, Severus. Un peu comme vous. Il ne s'agit plus de James ou de Lily, Harry Potter est maintenant en grand danger…

- Il n'a pas besoin de protection, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus!

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra! Et lorsqu'il reviendra, Harry Potter sera en grand danger… il a ses yeux.

Severus se leva brusquement du fauteuil et fit mine de partir.

- Si vous aviez vraiment aimé Lily… aidez-moi à protéger Harry Potter, Severus, je ne vous demande que ça. Protégez-le, faites que la mort de Lily Potter n'aie pas été vaine.

Il dévisagea Dumbledore. Protéger le fils de Potter? Après qu'il ait dit au Seigneur des Ténèbres d'épargner Lily, que ça lui était égal de savoir James et Harry Potter morts? Il devait se rendre à l'évidence que Harry Potter était aussi le fils de Lily. Le fils qu'il aurait pu avoir…

- Personne… vous m'entendez? Personne… ne doit savoir, Dumbledore! Surtout le fils de Potter… jurez-le moi.

Dumbledore eut un faible sourire.

- Que je ne puis dévoiler le meilleur de vous, Severus? Que vous allez en fait risquer votre vie pour protéger le gamin?

- Personne…

Dumbledore soupira.

- Si vous insistez, Severus. Cela restera entre nous. Et, um…. Vous vous sentez bien pour continuer vos cours?

Il voulut répondre « non », mais quelque chose lui disait que s'il se renfermait dans son bureau dans les cachots, s'il ne faisait pas autre chose pour se changer les idées, il allait devenir fou. Il essaya d'oublier Lily durant les heures de classe, mais son corps sans vie, étalé parmi les débris, le hanta pendant plusieurs jours. Il resta même assis à la Grande Table dans la Grande Salle durant les diners sans même toucher à son assiette. Il revoyait Lily sautiller entre les tables des maisons, se dirigeant vers la table des Serpentards pour aller échanger avec lui pour ensuite s'installer à la table des Gryffondors. Dumbledore ne cessait de jeter des regards inquiets vers Severus. Il était assis aux côtés de McGonagall, son ancien professeure de Métamorphose. Relevant sa manche, il jeta un coup d'œil à la marque des ténèbres tatouée sur son bras. Dans quoi s'était-il encore embarqué?

Balayant la Grande Salle des yeux, il redouta le moment où Harry Potter allait entrer à son tour à Poudlard. Il redoutait ce moment, puisqu'il savait une chose : il allait détester Harry Potter comme il avait détesté son père, James Potter, son pire ennemi ; et il allait également l'aimer, puisque Harry Potter était le fils de la seule et unique femme dont il avait été amoureux.


	4. Chapter 4

« _Après quelque années, je sus comment oublier. Je n'avais pas oublié Lily, mais j'avais oublié mon deuil. Je n'avais plus le temps pour cela. J'enseignais, je participais aux réunions des professeurs (et des réunions secrètes), je tenais Dumbledore et Voldemort au courant des dernières nouvelles, je pourchassais des élèves qui osaient trainer dans les couloirs de l'école la nuit, je ne dormais quasiment plus la nuit ce qui me rendait irritable, et les Gryffondors commençaient à me détester royalement. Ce qui était loin de mes soucis. Dix ans avaient passé depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard en tant que Maître des Potions. Une nouvelle année commença. Comme à chaque fois, les nouveaux élèves furent répartis dans les différentes maisons grâce au Choixpeau Magique. Cette tradition était longue et ennuyeuse. Alors que je dévisageais chaque visage pour savoir qui aura un potentiel en Potion (parce que c'était facile à repérer), je le vis. Cheveux noir en bataille comme son père, des yeux verts comme sa mère derrière une paire de lunette ronde qui était, on devait l'admettre, vraiment ridicule. Quirrel, qui était le nouveau professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal cette année devint agité. Que cette année allait être la meilleure de toute ma vie! »_

4

Septembre, 1991

Premier cours de potion de l'année. Les premiers année se précipitèrent dans la classe et quelques uns frissonnaient de froid. Les cachots n'étaient pas l'endroit le plus chaud de l'école.

Severus commença toujours ses cours par établir des règles. Et Dieu seul savait qu'il y en avait beaucoup. Pas de baguette magique dans cette classe. Pas d'incantations ou de sortilèges. Ne pas parler pendant les cours. Lever la main avant de répondre. Ne pas aux chaudrons lorsqu'on ne préparait aucune potion. Ne pas se bousculer devant l'armoire pour trouver les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation d'une potion. Rester poli en tout temps. Ne pas déranger l'enseignant lorsqu'il corrige des copies. Ne pas jouer avec les ingrédients. Ne pas jouer avec les potions. Être attentif lorsqu'on prépare une potion. Ne pas barbouiller dans le livre _Potion : première année_. Faire un ménage complet lorsqu'une potion est terminée. Replacer les chaises avant de quitter la classe. N'est pas du tout nécessaire d'adresser un « bonjour » à l'enseignant avant de quitter.

- Je ne m'attends pas à ce que beaucoup d'entre vous, dit Severus d'un ton doucereux, apprécient la subtilité et la délicatesse de la fabrication des potions, à l'exception de certain d'entre vous qui auraient une prédisposition…

En disant cela, ses yeux se braquèrent sur ceux d'Harry Potter qui ne silla pas.

- Monsieur _Potter_…. Notre nouvelle célébrité…

Un jeune garçon, possiblement le fils de Lucius Malfoy, eut un rire étouffé.

- Dites-moi qu'obtiendrais-je si je mélangeais une goutte d'Asphodel à une infusion d'Armoise?

Comme l'avait espéré Severus, Harry ignorait la réponse, mais une jeune fille, assise à côté de lui, leva aussitôt la main, vite comme un éclair.

- Où irais-je si je voulais trouver un Bezoar? continua-t-il sans se soucier de la jeune fille qui garda sa main bien levée.

- Je l'ignore, monsieur, répondit Harry d'une petite voix.

_Au moins, il est sincère_… Sur un point, il était différent de son père. James Potter aurait affirmé qu'il savait la réponse, mais l'avait oubliée.

- Quelle est la différence entre le Napel et le Tue-Loup?

Encore une fois, il ignorait la réponse. Tout comme ces années à Poudlard. Lily qui était née-moldu savait les réponses alors que James Potter, un né-sorcier, les ignorait. La jeune fille qui était assise avec Harry, Hermione Granger si sa mémoire était bonne, une née-moldu apparemment, savait sans doute toutes les réponses alors qu'Harry Potter, un né-sorcier, les ignorait.

- Je crois qu'Hermione sait tout ça, répliqua alors celui-ci, c'est dommage que vous ne la questionnez pas.

Un murmure se répandit dans la classe. Il était évident qu'Harry n'était pas au courant que Severus Snape pouvait être facilement irritable.

- …. médiocre, arrogant comme son père et impertinent!

- Vous ne voyez que ce que vous attendiez voir, Severus, dit Dumbledore sans lever le nez de son livre _Métamorphose Aujourd'hui_. Les autres professeurs disent qu'il est un enfant charmant. Outre son apparence physique, il est beaucoup plus comme Lily. Pourquoi ne pas voir ce côté-là d'Harry?

Severus secoua la tête.

- Je… je ne peux pas…

- Ah, fit Dumbledore, vous ne pouvez pas non parce qu'il ressemble trop à James Potter, mais parce que vous avez peur de laisser transparaitre vos sentiments?

- Quoi? s'exclama Severus, rougissant.

Dumbledore sourit derrière son livre qu'il referma et laissa choir sur son bureau.

- C'est touchant, Severus…

- Dois-je vous rappeler que je dois porter cet enfant sous mon aile sous _vos ordres_, Dumbledore? Je ne fais cela que pour Lily… et non pour lui.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, mais il n'était pas certain qu'il l'avait écouté, en fait il savait qu'il l'avait ignoré.

- Jetez un coup d'œil sur Quirrel, voulez-vous?

« _Dumbledore avait-il raison? Me mentais-je à moi-même en refusant de voir la parcelle de Lily Evans en Harry Potter? Comme je l'avais prévu, il me détestât comme son père m'avait détesté. L'année suivante, mon travail avait presque échoué avec la Chambre des Secrets qui avait été ouverte à nouveau. Évidemment, Potter était le genre à se mettre en danger sans aide… Comment Dumbledore voulait-il que je le protège si ce garçon ne faisait que s'attirer des ennuis à tous les jours? Quirrel avait failli le tuer… il avait failli se faire tuer par la Basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets… À la quatrième année, il avait failli se faire tuer par Voldemort lui-même durant la troisième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers… Maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu, Dumbledore comptait encore plus sur moi pour le surveiller. »_

Novembre, 1995

En entrant, il ne vit personne dans le bureau. Il referma la porte et vint s'installer sur la grande chaise. Fawkes, le phénix, étira ses grandes ailes et regarda Severus d'un air curieux. Dans les tableaux, les anciens directeurs de Poudlard dormaient tous. Dumbledore apparut soudain du haut des escaliers qui donnaient sur le deuxième étage.

- Ah, Severus! Je ne vous ai pas fait attendre, j'espère?

- Non, bien sûr, mentit Severus. Um… que me voulez-vous? Il est tard…

Dumbledore agita sa main comme s'il voulait que Severus se taise, et celui-ci en fut indigné. Malgré que ce n'était pas son intention.

- Je veux que vous enseigner à Harry l'Occlumencie, Severus.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. L'Occlumencie? Potter apprendre l'Occlumencie? C'était chose quasiment impossible à faire.

- Mais… pourquoi moi?

- J'ai ouï-dire que vous étiez le meilleur occlumence, il y a une raison du pourquoi je vous ai engagé pour que vous puissiez espionner Voldemort sans que celui ne le sache. Voldemort, étant le meilleur legilimence, il me fallait un des meilleurs occlumences… sinon, Voldemort aurait été au courant de mes intentions et aurait été au courant de vos agissements.

Dumbledore descendit les marches et alla caresser la tête de Fawkes.

- Il s'agit d'une connexion, Severus, continua-t-il sans le regarder. Une connexion entre Lord Voldemort et Harry Potter. Il parait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrive à voir et à entendre ce que Harry fait et dit. Ou pense. Vous allez devoir lui démontrer comment fermer son esprit à toutes pénétrations, j'ose imaginer ce que Voldemort pourrait faire si jamais il découvrait quelque chose qu'il n'est pas supposé savoir.

Severus écoutait attentivement, mais le projet d'enseigner, même seulement essayer d'enseigner une telle puissante magie à Potter était un échec avant même d'avoir commencé. Il devra sans doute faire de son mieux alors.

Severus frissonna de dégoût à la pensée de rester seul avec Potter tous les samedis soirs. Quelques fois, il se demandait pourquoi il faisait cela. Pour Lily, mais après? Pourquoi Dumbledore avait tant besoin d'aide pour protéger ce garçon? Il ne le protégeait aucunement, non? C'était lui, Severus, qui faisait tout. C'était lui qui avait murmuré le contre-sort lorsque Quirrell avait enchanté son balai au match de Quidditch en première année. C'était lui qui s'était chargé d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait à la Cabane Hurlante en troisième années lorsque Sirius Black était dépeint comme étant le criminel le plus dangereux. Et maintenant, c'était lui qui devait apprendre à ce gamin qui était incapable de faire la moindre potion correctement comment protéger son esprit du plus grand legilimence du monde. Certainement que Dumbledore lui dictait des ordres sans même y réfléchir deux secondes.

Harry se présenta à l'heure prévu.

- Pourquoi Dumbledore veut-il que j'apprenne cette… cette magie? demanda-t-il aussitôt entré. Il n'avait pas l'air enchanté et c'était réciproque pour Severus.

- Il parait qu'une connexion s'est faite entre vous et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il faut donc fermer cette connexion le plus vite possible. Mais… vous seul pourrez le faire. Je ne peux pas vous aider cette fois.

- Pourquoi vous?

- Vous n'avez pas le pouvoir de choisir vos professeurs, Potter, malheureusement pour vous.

Harry s'assit sur la seule chaise de la pièce. C'était une pièce relativement petite et étant habitué d'être le plus loin de Severus, il se sentit mal-à-l'aise.

- Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres vivait encore avec ses disciples, il avait l'habitude d'entrer dans l'esprit des gens comme un parasite et de les envahir. Il contrôlait les pensées des victimes, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient en proie à la folie et lorsqu'elles étaient à l'agonie et suppliaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres de les achever, seulement là il les tuait.

Severus vit une lueur de peur passer sur le visage d'Harry.

- Bien maîtrisé, le pouvoir de l'Occlumencie empêchera toute intrusion non voulue et tiendra le Seigneur des Ténèbres à distance.

Il s'approcha en pointant sa baguette sur Harry qui semblait vouloir reculer sur sa chaise.

- _Legilimens_!

Harry avait cinq ans. Il se faisait brutalement pousser par un colosse qui était sans doute son cousin. Une lumière verte traversa une pièce. Les Détraqueurs s'approchèrent. Voldemort perçait son regard de ses yeux rouges.

Harry était tombé à genoux et Severus s'agrippait au bureau, tenant sa main qui semblait avoir été brûlée.

- Vous avez fait exprès de lancer un maléfice cuisant?

Harry fit non de la tête.

- Vous m'avez laissé aller trop loin… vous serez une proie facile pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres si vous baissez votre garde de cette façon…

- Je n'étais même pas prêt! le coupa Harry. Peut-être que si vous m'aviez donné un signal…

- Eh bien, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne donne pas de signal lorsqu'il attaque! fit Severus méchamment. Vous n'aurez pas le temps de vous préparer, le temps de chercher votre baguette dans votre poche et vous serez mort.

S'écartant du bureau, il vit ses yeux verts derrière ses lunettes.

- Vous êtes comme votre père, murmura-t-il. Arrogant, prétentieux…

- Ne parlez pas contre mon père!

- … faible!

- Je ne suis pas faible!

- Alors prouvez-le! aboya Severus. Contrôlez vos émotions. Disciplinez votre esprit.

Quand bien même il l'aurait dit cent fois, il avait l'impression que Harry ne comprenait même pas où il voulait en venir. Levant sa baguette, il s'écria :

- _Legilimens_!

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient assis devant le feu dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, en proie à un fou rire. Buck, l'hippogriffe de Hagrid, volait dans les airs. Mr. Weasley se faisait attaquer par un serpent géant. Harry et Cho s'avancèrent au-dessous de la branche de gui…

Harry se retrouva à genoux à nouveau. Essayant de reprendre son souffle, il regarda Severus d'un air furieux.

- C'est privé, ça!

- Pas pour moi, répondit Severus, et pas pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres non plus si vous ne persévérez pas…

- Mais cela fait presqu'une heure que l'on fait ce genre de chose, j'ai besoin de repos…

Severus devint impatient.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se repose pas!

Harry avait levé les yeux vers lui. Les iris de Lily le perçaient du regard. Severus recula de quelques pas.

- Vous, les sentimentaux, vous croyez que tout va bien finir, vous ne l'aviez peut-être pas remarqué, mais la vie est injuste et votre cher père le savait, en fait il faisait même en sorte que ça soit le cas!

- Mon père était un grand homme! rugit Harry et Severus, perdant tout contrôle, l'envoya balader de l'autre côté de la pièce.

- Votre père était un vrai salaud!

Harry dégaina sa baguette cette fois à temps. Avant même que Severus n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, il s'écria :

- _Protego!_

Severus avait huit ans et était assis dans un coin alors qu'un homme grand, mince avec un nez crochu hurlait devant une femme qui avait l'air terrifiée. Quelques élèves murmuraient et gloussaient méchamment alors que Severus marchait devant eux. James Potter et sa bande le menaçait de le suspendre en l'air.

- Assez!

Harry tomba en avant et atterrit sur le bureau de la pièce. Severus était furieux. En agrippant le devant de sa robe, Harry sentit qu'il tremblait de rage contenue.

- Vos leçons sont désormais finies…

- Professeur, je ne voulais… commença Harry, mais il se tut voyant bien que quelques excuses ne suffiraient pas. Il partit en courant et sortit de la salle. Severus resta là, comme figé dans la glace. Exactement ce qu'il ne voulait pas que ce gamin ne voit. Maintenant qu'il l'avait renvoyé, il était sûr que Dumbledore le punirait. Ça lui était égal, désormais. Il n'allait pas continuer ces leçons. Potter était un cas perdu d'avance. Et comment un cinquième année pouvait-il avoir une chance de fermer son esprit à un sorcier aussi puissant de Voldemort? Décidément, Dumbledore n'avait plus toute sa tête.


	5. Chapter 5

« _Je commençais à croire que Dumbledore se faisait vieux. Comme à chaque été, je restais à Poudlard avec Dumbledore. Et comme à chaque fin d'année, je errais dans son bureau, pleurant de rage, me vidant le cœur, et lui me regardait faire les cents pas devant lui. Je lui disais que Lily me manquait, que je regrettais de ne pas lui avoir dit tout ce que je pensais, et surtout d'avoir refusé catégoriquement son invitation à son mariage. Je lui dis qu'en voyant Harry, la plaie s'était ouverte. Je prenais maintenant mon rôle d'''agent double'' très au sérieux. Mais cela me rendait malade de ne pas le dire aux autres de Poudlard. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas le dire et je devais subir le châtiment des autres qui croyaient fermement que Dumbledore faisait une grave erreur en me donnant sa confiance, puisque pour eux j'étais encore un Mangemort accroché aux bras de Voldemort. Je n'anticipais pas le pire à venir… »_

5

Août, 1996

Il était encore assis sur cette même chaise, dans ce même bureau, seulement il était aux côtés de Dumbledore qui était occupé à lire un journal. Severus examina sa main gauche; elle était à moitié brûlée. Il reconnut un maléfice très puissant et même en entrant dans le bureau quelques heures plus tôt, il s'était senti à l'étroit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la bague brisée devant Dumbledore.

- Cette bague renferme un dangereux maléfice, vous ne vous en êtes pas rendu compte? gronda Severus. Pourquoi l'aviez-vous mise? Je ne peux pas stopper ce maléfice, elle envahira toute votre main et se développera dans votre corps… comme un cancer.

- Vous voulez dire que je vais perdre ma main? dit calmement Dumbledore comme s'il était question de la pluie et du beau temps. Heureusement que je suis droitier alors. Je suis très chanceux de vous avoir, Severus.

- Si vous m'aviez appelé plus tôt, j'aurais pu vous faire gagner du temps! dit Severus un peu en colère. Quelques années de plus…

- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire… combien de temps?

Il observa la main brûlée. Il ne savait pas exactement, mais il était certain qu'il ne vivra pas jusqu'en août de l'année prochaine.

- Peut-être un an…?

Dégoûté, il se leva. Qu'allait devenir Poudlard sans Dumbledore? Voldemort était toujours en train de concocter un plan pour envahir les territoires.

- Nous savions très bien vous et moi, murmura Dumbledore, levant le nez de son journal, que Voldemort a ordonné au jeune Malfoy de me tuer.

Severus secoua la tête.

- Il ne réussira pas…

- Oh, mais je sais très bien cela, Severus… j'ose espérer que si Draco échoue devant cette tâche, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tournera vers vous.

Plissant les yeux, Severus l'observa. Ses yeux bleus derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune étaient impénétrables.

- Vous devez être celui qui me tuera, Severus. C'est le seul moyen. Seulement là, Lord Voldemort vous fera pleinement confiance.

Severus faillit tomber à la renverse. Lui assassiner Dumbledore? Décidemment, cet homme devenait fou. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Dumbledore le coupe sèchement :

- L'âme de ce garçon n'est pas encore froissée. Il n'a que seize ans. Il ne peut pas tuer un homme de sang-froid…

- Et mon âme à moi, Dumbledore? La mienne?

- Oh, mais c'est à vous de voir s'il existe une différence entre tuer un homme froidement et aider un vieil homme à éviter une mort douloureuse. D'ailleurs, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps. Le temps de mettre mes papiers à jour…

Severus baissa la tête. S'il tuait Dumbledore, alors il tuait le seul être vivant qui était au courant de ses agissements, le seul être qui savait vraiment qui il était vraiment, le seul à ne pas le juger faussement. Ça allait vraiment trop loin. À qui allait-il parler maintenant? À qui allait-il se confier?

- Allons, Severus, murmura Dumbledore. J'ai cent-quinze ans. J'ai fait mon temps. Il est temps d'en finir. Cependant… avant que vous alliez plus loin, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire.

Il fit signe à Severus de s'approcher. Le cœur battant, il écouta.

- Il va y avoir un temps où Harry Potter devra savoir quelque chose. C'est à vous que je donne cette mission, mais vous devez attendre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit à sa forme la plus vulnérable. Vous me suivez?

- Doit savoir quoi, au juste…?

Dumbledore prit une grande inspiration.

- La nuit où Voldemort a essayé de tuer Harry et où Lily s'est postée entre les deux pour créer un bouclier contre Voldemort, le sort a rebondi, puisque l'amour que Lily portait pour Harry était trop grand pour que Voldemort ne puisse lui faire du mal. Et Voldemort a fait quelque chose qui n'était pas sensé se produire; une partie de Lord Voldemort s'est détaché et a trouvé refuge à l'intérieur de la seule chose vivante qu'elle ait pu trouver dans cette pièce, à cet instant… Harry lui-même.

Le cœur de Severus battit plus vite. Il devina soudain où Dumbledore voulait en venir.

- Il y a une raison pourquoi Harry peut parler aux serpents, continua celui-ci. Il y a une raison qui explique la connexion entre l'esprit de Voldemort et celui d'Harry. Une partie de l'âme de Voldemort vit à _l'intérieur_ de lui.

Severus fut scandalisé. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir à présent? Tout ce long chemin à parcourir et à éviter les obstacles s'était avéré être… rien? Il devait donc revenir à la case départ?

- Alors, lorsque le moment sera venu… le petit devra… _mourir_? fit Severus d'une voix douce.

- Oui… il doit mourir, laissa échapper Dumbledore. Et Voldemort lui-même doit le faire. C'est essentiel…

Son regard sembla afficher la tristesse, mais Severus savait très bien que pour lui, cela était la chose la plus naturel au monde. Il devint furieux.

- Vous m'avez utilisé…

- Voulant dire?

- J'ai espionné pour vous, menti pour vous, risqué ma vie pour vous et cet enfant! Et maintenant vous me dites que mes efforts étaient vains, qu'il doit mourir? Après toutes ces années passées à la protéger… Je pensais que tout ça était pour protéger le fils de Lily… vous l'avez tenu en vie pour qu'il puisse mourir au bon moment… vous… vous l'avez élevé comme un porc pour l'abattoir…

- Ah, mais c'est très touchant, Severus… ne me dites pas maintenant que vous éprouvé de l'affection pour le gamin.

Il recula d'un pas.

- Pour _lui_? cria Severus. _Expecto Patronum_!

La biche argenté jaillit de la baguette et gambada autour de Dumbledore. Elle décrivit des cercles avant de passer au travers des carreaux de la fenêtre et se volatiliser dans le ciel noir de la nuit. Dumbledore la regarda s'en aller et se retourna vers Severus, ses yeux brillant de larmes.

- Lily? Après tout ce temps?

- Toujours, dit Severus.

Quittant le bureau de Dumbledore, il se dirigea vers ses appartements. Prenant un flacon vide, il enferma ses souvenirs, tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant ces trente dernières années. Il fixa pendant un moment le fil argenté entre le verre. _Lily… j'espère que, où que tu sois, tu te rends compte du danger que je cours pour toi… j'espère seulement que tu sais…._

« _Durant toute l'année, je redoutais ce moment. Je savais que cela allait se passer en juin… tout se passait à la fin de l'année scolaire. Dumbledore m'avait donné l'ordre de surveiller les agissements de Malfoy. Cette année, Horace Slughorn revint enseigner les Potions. Dumbledore m'avait enfin donné les cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Un cadeau, m'avait-il confié, de mon courage en tant qu'agent double… Potter, en ce début d'année, s'était montré encore plus arrogant si cela était possible. Comment Dumbledore pouvait-il croire qu'il ressemblait encore plus à Lily qu'à James Potter? Lily avait été mon amie… Potter ne l'était pas et ne le serait jamais. De plus, ce petit monstre s'était emparé de mon livre de Potion… je trouvais cela bizarre que Slughorn se vantait des talents cachés d'Harry en potion, n'ayant pas oublié qu'il avait toujours été médiocre en cette matière tout comme son père… »_

Septembre, 1996

Lors de l'annonce du nouveau professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, plusieurs élèves furent surpris. Harry Potter s'était écrié « non! » et sa voix s'était répercutée en écho dans la Grande Salle. Severus le dévisagea. Lupin lui avait dit une fois qu'Harry excellait dans les cours de Défenses. _C'est ce qu'on verra…_

Pour le premier cours de l'année, il avait réservé une pratique jamais exécutée avant la sixième année : les sortilèges non-verbaux. Il s'agissait de brandir sa baguette, jetant un sort sans le dire ou le murmurer. Comme prévu, Neville Longbottom était incapable de ne pas le dire tout haut. Savait-il au moins jeter des sorts correctement? Ses sorts lancés n'atteignaient même pas les élèves, il y eut un carreau de fenêtre cassé et un de ses sortilèges, un sort de désarmement, avait presque touché Severus qui perdit patience.

- Ce n'est pas la bonne méthode, Longbottom, gronda-t-il. Laissez-moi vous montrer.

Sans prévenir, il pointa sa baguette sur Harry qui réagit immédiatement.

- _Protego_!

Le sort de Severus toucha son bouclier. Il lui jeta un regard noir. Comment osait-il attaquer sans prévenir? On se croirait aux cours d'Occlumencie.

- Êtes-vous au courant, Potter, que l'on pratique les sortilèges _non-verbaux_? dit Severus de sa voix doucereuse.

- Oui, répliqua Harry durement.

- Oui, _Monsieur_.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire de m'appeler _Monsieur_, professeur.

Une rumeur se répandit dans la salle de classe. Hermione laissa échapper une exclamation étouffée. Malfoy, qui ne rigolait point lorsqu'il s'agissait de Severus, eut cette fois un gloussement.

- Retenue, _Potter_, samedi soir, mon bureau.

Harry soutint son regard. Il avait pris l'habitude de le regarder droit dans les yeux depuis quelques temps. Il ne lui faisait plus peur. De toute manière, c'était toujours lui qui détournait les yeux. Cette fois, il sut tenir le regard d'Harry. Ses yeux verts le fixaient comme Lily avait eu l'habitude de le fixer…

- Débarrassez le plancher, Potter… le cours est fini.

Harry se détourna. Il s'éloigna en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione. Lorsque le dernier élève eut disparu au tournant de la porte, Severus laissa échapper un grognement.

Le soir venu, il se rendit au bureau du directeur.

- Vous savez, Severus, je ne suis pas votre psychologue ou peut importe comment les moldus appellent cela, lui dit Dumbledore et Severus eut un rictus.

- Bien sûr, ironisa-t-il, vous vous en fichez un peu, à ce que je puis voir. Vous me demandez des _services_. Allez espionner Voldemort pour moi, Severus, et tâchez de rester en vie, ou aidez-moi à protéger le fils de Lily, malgré que c'est vous qui allez vous occuper de la tâche seul, ou tuez-moi, Severus, de toute manière, je suis vieux et il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps!

Sa voix s'était levée. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'hurler, restant toujours calme.

- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me demandez de faire, Albus, est-ce que vous aviez réellement pensé à mes sentiments, comment je peux me sentir face à tout ça, est-ce que ça a déjà traversé votre brillant esprit que je ne désire plus faire cela désormais?

Dumbledore n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise. Il fixait Severus calmement et après s'être assuré qu'il avait fini sa phrase, il dit d'un air peiné :

- Ne doutez pas, Severus, je vous en pris, je me rends compte du grand danger que vous encourez en accomplissant tout cela… Mais nous avons fait une entente. Vous devez aller jusqu'au bout. Draco Malfoy me suit à la trace. Je voudrais que vous le surveiller de près. Raisonnez-le. Je crois qu'il vous aime beaucoup…

- Beaucoup moins depuis qu'il m'accuse d'avoir fait envoyer son père à Azkaban, trancha Severus.

Dumbledore se leva. Il alla jusqu'à la pensine où il sortit sa baguette et la plaça sur sa tempe. Un filet d'argent s'en échappa et vint couler un fond de la coupe.

- Draco essaiera de me tuer durant toute l'année, finit-il par dire.

« _Vers la fin de l'année, Albus avait finalement découvert le secret de Voldemort : les Horcruxes. Il avait chargé Potter de les trouver et de les détruire. Encore une tâche qui était très dangereuse et qui pourrait le tuer. Ce qui voulait dire plus de travail pour moi. Malfoy avait échoué pour ce qui était d'assassiner Dumbledore en douce : il avait ensorcelé un collier qui était tombé en possession de Katie Bell et une bouteille contenant du poison qui s'était retrouvée entre les mains de Slughorn. Seulement cette fois… cette fois, c'était mon tour. »_

Juin, 1997

Severus se précipita vers la tour d'Astronomie. Dumbledore était déjà bien faible et Malfoy l'avait retrouvé. Il devait faire vite avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit. Il était sûr pourtant que Draco n'allait rien commettre et que Dumbledore allait essayer de le raisonner. Seulement, entouré de Mangemorts, c'était très dangereux. Bellatrix était là ainsi que Greyback, le loup-garou. En montant les dernières volées de marches de la tour, il tomba nez à nez avec Potter qui pointa sa baguette, visiblement surpris de le voir ici. Severus lui fit signe de se taire. Il passa devant lui et grimpa au sommet de la tour.

- Fais-le, Draco! hurla Bellatrix qui sautillait d'excitation. Fais-le au nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres!

Draco Malfoy se retourna. Lui aussi ne s'attendait pas à le voir ici tout comme Bellatrix qui lui jeta un regard douteux. Il n'avait pas oublié les paroles qu'elle lui avait lancées au début de l'année lorsque Narcissa l'avait supplié de veiller sur Draco et qu'ils avaient accompli le Serment Inviolable. Elle n'avait pas du tout confiance en lui. Fenrir Greyback grogna.

Severus concentra son regard sur Draco qui avait encore la baguette levée. Il ne voulait pas ne serait-ce que jeter un coup d'œil à Dumbledore qui se tenait devant lui. Mais il fallait bien qu'il le regarde. Il avait tellement vieilli. Il avait l'air fatigué. Sa longue barbe était encore plus grise, ses rides transparaissaient encore plus, ses yeux bleus qui le vrillaient maintenant du regard semblèrent s'être éteints. Le maléfice l'avait grugé de l'intérieur. Il se tenait à peine debout. Il était malade.

- Severus…

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, mais Severus l'entendit comme s'il était près de lui. Sachant ce qu'il devait faire, il se sentit soudain nauséeux et il fut dégoûté. Dégoûté de devoir faire cela, dégoûté de lui-même parce qu'il avait accepté de le faire, dégoûté par ce qui allait évidemment suivre, sachant que tout le monde à Poudlard croirait qu'il l'avait assassiné au compte de Voldemort, sachant qu'Harry Potter allait encore plus le détester.

- S'il-vous-plait…

Levant sa baguette et la pointant sur Dumbledore, essayant de contrôler ses tremblements, il cria :

- _Avada Kedavra_!

La lumière verte percuta le vieil homme qui chancela et son corps se reversa, tombant dans le vide.

Ne voulant plus rester là, Severus entraina Draco.

- Sortons d'ici!

Ils sortirent du château, Bellatrix dansant et chantant autour de lui. Son excitation était telle qu'elle mit le feu à la cabane de Hagrid. Son ricanement se répercuta en écho.

- Snape!

Harry Potter les avait suivis.

- Il vous faisait confiance!

Severus se retourna.

- _Expelliarmus!_

Il bloqua le sort d'un geste de la main. Harry avait l'air furieux. Il marcha en grandes enjambées vers Severus.

- Battez-vous! Espèce de lâche, battez-vous!

- NE ME, hurla Severus et Harry lança un autre sort qu'il bloqua avec facilité, TRAITEZ PAS DE LÂCHE!

Bellatrix avait surgit de nulle part et brandit sa baguette. Harry fut projeté au sol.

- Non! cria Severus. Il appartient au Seigneur des Ténèbres!

Elle fit la moue et partit rejoindre les autres près de la cabane de Hagrid qui était la proie des flammes. Pourtant, au fond de lui, Severus ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une colère forte à l'endroit de Dumbledore. Il observa les flammes qui semblèrent monter vers le ciel, vers la Marque des Ténèbres qui flottait tel un nuage noir.

- _Sectusempra_!

- NON, POTTER!

Harry se retrouva de nouveau cloué au sol.

- Vous osez vous servir de mes propres sortilèges contre moi, Potter? murmura-t-il en se penchant vers lui. C'est moi qui les ai inventé – moi, le Prince au Sang-Mêlé – et vous vous en servez contre moi comme votre cher père le faisait?

Sans se retourner, il partit vers Bellatrix et Draco qui avaient maintenant disparu dans la forêt interdite.


	6. Chapter 6

« _La perte de Dumbledore fut un grand vide dans le monde de la magie. Alors que j'avais moi-même perdu la seule personne qui savait mes réelles intentions… Quelques jours après sa mort, voulant me changer les idées, j'allai à Godric's Hollow. Pourquoi? J'avais tellement évité cet endroit depuis bien des années maintenant… il était peut-être temps d'affronter tout ça pour une fois. Même après la mort de Dumbledore je continuais à protéger ce gamin… pourquoi, alors qu'il _devait_ mourir, je m'obstinais à vouloir le faire? Je demandais même à Alberforth, le frère de Dumbledore, de me donner des nouvelles à travers le miroir magique. ''Tu as l'air inquiet'' me disait-il tout le temps. Et je répondais toujours ''il est notre seule chance''. Mais était-ce vraiment pour cette raison que je m'inquiétais? »_

6

Juin, 1997

Cela faisait maintenant près de seize ans qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds à cet endroit. Godric's Hollow avait quelque peu changé, mais la maison restait comme elle était. Elle paraissait sombre, sans vie. La communauté magique avait interdit à tous de s'approcher de cette maison qu'elle croyait maudite contenu des évènements qui s'étaient produits seize ans auparavant. Elle ne fut plus habitée depuis.

Severus poussa les grilles de fer du jardin et il avait l'impression de revenir en arrière. Poussant la porte, il entra. Ils avaient nettoyé les décombres. De la poussière couvrait le plancher et les murs. Les meubles avaient disparu. Des toiles d'araignée ornaient chaque recoin de la maison.

Montant à l'étage, il se souvint d'avoir découvert le corps de Lily dans la chambre de bébé. Il resta là, appuyé contre le mur, une bonne quinzaine de minutes. La peinture s'était un peu effritée avec le temps. En s'assoyant sur le sol, il vit quelque chose sous la commode, seul meuble restant de toute la maison. En rampant, il découvrit un morceau de papier. Il était vieux, mais le papier semblait intact en dépit qu'il avait été froissé. Le pliant, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Fine, presqu'effacée, mais lisible, les écritures avaient été faites avec un crayon à la mine fine. Même après maintenant vingt ans, il put reconnaitre l'écriture de Lily Evans. Ce papier lui était destiné.

_Cher Severus… je sais, commencer une lettre par ''cher'' n'est pas très original…_

_ J'ai voulu t'écrire depuis si longtemps, excuse-moi, mais j'étais très occupée ces derniers temps… j'ai dû préparer mon mariage et avec ma grossesse, ça n'a pas été vraiment facile… Harry a tout juste 3 mois aujourd'hui. Si tu le voyais… Il a la même couleur de cheveux que toi! C'est dommage que tu n'aies pu venir au mariage… je sais que James n'était pas ton ami, mais on se serait tellement amusé! Tu sais, James et moi avions pensé quelle personne nous pouvions nommer pour être le parrain d'Harry. J'ai pensé à toi… mais évidemment, James m'a piqué une crise et le choix est revenu sur Sirius Black… mais pourrais-tu être le parrain secret d'Harry? Ça me ferait si plaisir! _

_ C'est dommage que l'on ne se voit plus… Tu me manques. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis ici. Remus, Sirius et Peter sont gentils, mais ils passent leur temps à regarder des matchs de football avec James. Je m'occupe en jouant avec Harry… _

_ J'espère que tu vas bien. Il faudra se voir un de ces jours. Ça serait bien._

_ Avec tout mon amitié, Lily_

Ses larmes vinrent mouiller le papier. Cette lettre ne lui était jamais parvenue. Probablement que James le lui avait interdit. Il était la raison du pourquoi il n'avait plus revu Lily en quittant Poudlard.

_ Severus…_

Il crut entendre la voix de Dumbledore. Essayant d'arrêter le flot de larmes qui se déversait le long de ses joues, il serra le poing dans lequel la lettre se tenait.

_Je croyais que vous le détestiez…_

- C'est le cas, haleta-t-il.

_Alors, pourquoi? Pour ce qui est d'Harry, votre travail est accompli… il ne vous reste plus qu'une seule chose à faire…_

- J'ai été égoïste… elle aurait pu m'aimer si je n'avais pas été si… obsédé par la magie noire… j'aurais pu prendre la place de Potter… il… il aurait pu être mon fils…

_Est-ce pour cela, Severus? Je croyais qu'il ne s'agissait que de Lily Potter._

Reprenant ses esprits, Severus releva la tête.

- Je le croyais aussi…

Pliant la lettre, il la fourra dans la poche de sa robe. Il aurait dû lui rendre visite au moins une fois. Son aversion pour Potter l'avait tenu à l'écart de Lily. Il avait raison. Il avait été égoïste. Égoïste et stupide…

« _Avant sa mort, Dumbledore m'avait confié son désir de faire de moi le directeur de Poudlard. Il savait que la guerre approchait à grands pas. Pour ne pas réveiller les soupçons, je fis des Carrows, Mangemorts au compte de Lord Voldemort, les sous-directeurs. Je n'ignorais guère qu'Harry Potter était pourchassé par les disciples du Seigneur des Ténèbres et je faisais de mon mieux, même si le rôle de directeur me prenait tout mon temps. Le tableau de Dumbledore m'avait ordonné d'aider Potter dans la chasse aux Horcruxes. J'envoyai donc mon Patronus dans la forêt de Dean, en espérant qu'il trouve l'épée de Gryffondor lui permettant de briser l'un d'eux. Je devais admettre que ce petit se débrouillait très bien… J'espérais que Dumbledore ne se trompait pas. J'espérais qu'il avait raison… s'était-il déjà tromper par hasard? »_

Mai, 1998

Severus avait réuni les élèves dans la Grande Salle. Les Carrows faisaient les cents pas derrière lui. Tous les étudiants avaient la tête basse. Tous étaient alignés, groupés par chaque maison. Aucune chandelle n'éclairait la salle et tout sombre. Tout était sombre depuis que Severus avait été admis directeur de Poudlard. L'école n'était plus la même. Comment pouvait-elle alors que des Mangemorts marchaient et se promenaient librement dans les corridors?

Severus avait une annonce à faire. Bien qu'il fut en désaccord avec tout ça, il fallait bien qu'il joue son rôle jusqu'au bout.

- Il m'a été révélé que pas plus tard que ce matin, Harry Potter a été aperçu à Pré-Au-Lard. Tous élèves ou professeurs qui, par n'importe quel moyen, essaieraient d'aider Mr. Potter sera immédiatement puni.

Ginny Weasley et Parvati Patil ainsi que le professeur McGonagall baissèrent les yeux.

- Que tous ceux, continua Severus, qui ont aidé Mr. Potter à s'introduire à Pré-Au-Lard ou à l'intérieur de l'école s'avancent… tout de suite…

Les élèves eurent une exclamation étouffée. Harry Potter lui-même sortit de la foule. Il regarda Severus dans les yeux.

- Je crois que vos méthodes pour diriger cette école n'aient échoué, Monsieur le directeur.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent alors, laissant passer Lupin, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Mr. et Mrs. Wealey et quelques membres de l'armée de Dumbledore. Severus ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça. Il resta sur ses gardes, croyant fermement qu'aucun membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ne se gênerait pour l'attaquer.

- Comment osez-vous vous tenir où il s'est tint, cria Harry et Severus reporta son attention sur lui. Dites-leur comment ça s'est passé cette nuit-là! Dites-leur comment vous l'avez regardé dans les yeux, un homme qui vous faisait confiance et l'avez tué! Dites-leur!

Il ne voulait plus en entendre parler. Si seulement il savait… Il avait dégainé sa baguette seulement pour le faire taire, mais McGonagall avait pris la sienne, prête à attaquer.

- Aucun Mangemort, dit-elle, ne devrait se tenir à Poudlard!

Ce n'était pas l'intention de Severus de lui faire du mal et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de bloquer les sorts qu'elle lui lançait. Ne pouvant plus tenir, il s'envola à la manière des Mangemorts.

Pendant ce temps-là, Voldemort avait réussi à percer la sphère magique protégeant Poudlard. Déjà, une foule de ses partisans avaient pris d'assaut le château et les professeur ainsi que les élèves plus vieux s'étaient précipités au-dehors.

L'heure de la guerre avait sonné à Poudlard. McGonagall, Flitwick, Mr. et Mrs. Weasley et plusieurs autres se mêlaient aux Mangemorts qui attaquaient sans pitié. Voldemort avait réuni quelques créatures maléfiques telles que des araignées géantes pour combattre à ses côtés. Son serpent, Nagini, se glissait parmi les élèves, mordant tous ceux sur son passage. Des corps couvraient le sol. Les combattants les plus blessés étaient envoyés dans la Grande Salle qui n'avait plus l'air d'être la salle où tous les élèves et professeurs avaient l'habitude de se réunir. Poudlard se faisait détruire.

Lucius Malfoy, en proie à la nervosité et à l'angoisse, avait apparu près du grand escalier. Devant lui se déroulait l'action. Draco n'était pas là. Montant les escaliers, il se dirigea vers le haut de la grande horloge. Là se tenait Severus. Était-il aussi fébrile que lui? Il se posta à sa hauteur. Ses yeux noirs s'abaissèrent sur lui sans bouger.

- J'ai… j'ai un message du Maître, bredouilla Lucius. Il… il veut te voir. C'est urgent, a-t-il ajouté. Il… il est…

- Je sais où il est, coupa Severus. Merci…

Lucius fit mine de partir lorsque Severus lui empoigna le bras.

- C'est la guerre, Lucius, fit-il pas plus fort qu'un murmure. Nous n'avions plus rien à perdre… hormis nos vies. Suivre les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus important. Que tu sois loyal ou non, cela lui importe peu. Il te tuera quoique tu fasses.

Lucius eut un regard apeuré.

- Sauve-toi, Lucius. Amène Draco et vas-t-en. Il n'y a que Bellatrix qui est assez folle pour rester auprès de lui sans se poser la moindre question.

Il hocha la tête et se précipita en bas. Severus prit une inspiration et s'envola vers la descente de bateau, tout en bas près du lac où le calmar géant nageait, sans doute ignorant ce qu'il se passait entre les murs du château.

Il était là, drapé dans sa cape, son visage reptilien se tournant vers lui lorsqu'il apparut. Nagini l'avait rejoint. Il tenait entre ses doigts la Baguette de Sureau qu'il avait prise dans la tombe d'Albus Dumbledore.

- Ah, Severus, s'exclama Voldemort. Je vois que tu as eu le message de Lucius. Je t'ai fait appeler parce que, vois-tu, Severus, j'ai un petit problème… avec cette baguette. Je croyais que cette baguette pouvait faire des choses extraordinaires, exceptionnelles, mais vois-tu lorsque j'essaie de m'en servir contre Potter, elle échoue… alors je me suis dit que je ferais appel à un sorcier aussi intelligent et aussi brillant que moi pour lui demander quelle serait la raison de son refus de m'obéir.

Severus la savait cette raison, mais il décida de ne pas la dévoiler à Voldemort.

- J'ignore pourquoi elle ne vous obéit pas, mentit-il.

- Vois-tu, Severus, je suis en venu à cette conclusion : la Baguette de Sureau refuse de m'obéir, parce que je ne suis tout simplement pas son maître. Je suis surpris que tu n'aies point pensé à cela, toi qui es si brillant.

Severus ne répondit rien. Il avait baissé les yeux sur Nagini qui glissait autour de son maître.

- Je dois donc me débarrasser du vrai maître de cette baguette, Severus, ajouta Voldemort en souriant. Tu as été un très bon serviteur, vraiment. Je ne t'oublierai pas…

Severus ouvrit la bouche.

- Mais ce n'est pas qui est le maître de la Baguette de Sureau…

Le sourire de Voldemort s'effaça.

- Mais… tu as tué Dumbledore! protesta-t-il. Tu l'as tué, donc la baguette te revient de droit!

- Si je peux me permettre, tuer celui qui possède la baguette est un peu inutile. Il suffit simplement de désarmer quelqu'un pour que la baguette change de maître. J'ai peut-être tué Dumbledore, mais Draco Malfoy l'a désarmé avant que je n'intervienne, mon Maître. Et je crois même que quelqu'un d'autre a désarmé Draco une nuit à sa résidence…

Voldemort sembla irrité.

- Mais… _qui_?

Severus lui fit part qu'il l'ignorait. Voldemort fulminait de rage. Ne s'occupant plus de Severus, il parla à Nagini en Fourchelangue :

- _Viens, Nagini… on trouvera cette personne… et cette fois, j'aurais Harry Potter une fois pour toute_!

Voldemort transplana. Severus ferma les yeux. Connaissant Voldemort, il aurait pu simplement le tuer sous le coup de la colère. Il avait fait cela souvent. Il avait été très chanceux ce coup-ci.

La nuit s'acheva presque. La dernière tâche de Severus fut trouver Harry Potter. Il savait qu'il serait sur le champ de bataille. Lorsqu'il arriva, Hermione s'écria :

- Harry!

Potter se retourna.

- _Reduc…_

- Cessez cela, Potter! s'écria-t-il en bloquant le maléfice.

- _Expelliarmus_!

Severus le bloqua à nouveau.

- Potter!

Un Mangemort se ruait vers eux. Harry avait levé de nouveau sa baguette, mais Severus, plus rapide que lui, la brandit et le Mangemort fut projeté haut dans les airs et disparut derrière un pan de mur qui s'était détaché. Harry jeta un regard confus à Severus.

- Potter, prenez ça, dit celui-ci en lui tendant un flacon contenant un mince fil d'argent. Vous savez quoi faire avec…

Harry lui lança un regard soupçonneux.

- Dépêchez-vous, Potter! Vous n'avez pas une seconde à perdre!

Un autre Mangemort courait en direction d'Harry, et Severus lui lança un sort. Il trébucha au bord d'une fenêtre et dans un hurlement de terreur, il tomba. Harry finit par prendre le flacon. Ses yeux verts n'avaient pas quitté ceux de Severus. _Dis-le… tu n'as plus rien à perdre…_

- Potter, fit-il, mais il s'arrêta, hésitant. Après quelques secondes qui parurent être des minutes, il laissa échapper : bonne chance.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons. Harry en resta pétrifié. Il resta planté là pendant quelques minutes, ne pouvant croire que l'homme qu'il avait détesté au plus haut point durant ces sept dernières années, l'homme qui croyait être le plus fidèle serviteur de Voldmort, l'homme qui avait tué Dumbledore, lui avait dit ces mots d'une voix tendre.


	7. Chapter 7

« _Mon devoir était accompli. J'avais donné mes souvenirs à Potter. Sans savoir s'il allait vraiment les mettre dans la Pensine. Pourquoi ne pas juste lui dire? Il ne m'aurait pas écouté. Il pensait encore que je ne n'étais qu'un Mangemort que Dumbledore n'aurait jamais dû faire confiance. Pendant ce temps, la bagarre continuait et je m'étais débarrassé de plusieurs Mangemorts. Au lever du soleil, Voldemort annonça la mort de Potter. Lucius avait finalement retrouvé son fils qui se dirigea vers le groupe de Mangemort. Je me trouvais tout juste derrière lui. En jetant un coup d'œil à Potter dans les bras de Hagrid, je vis qu'il me regardait, les yeux mi-clos. Finalement, il les avait visionnées… Potter s'était levé et des exclamations étouffées emplirent la cour du château. Alors que Voldemort et Potter combattirent ensemble, les Mangemorts se dispersèrent et je vis Lucius partir avec Narcissa et Draco. Voldemort n'avait plus aucun pouvoir. Les Horcruxes avaient été détruits. Le dernier par le jeune Longbottom qui trancha la tête de Nagini d'un coup d'épée. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres partit en fumée sous les yeux ébahis de quelques Mangemorts qui étaient restés sur place. Je fermai les yeux, me disant que tout était désormais terminé. Je m'apprêtais à partir lorsque Potter m'interpela… »_

7

Mai, 1998 – Après la guerre

Rusard soupira. Il ne fallait tout de même pas qu'il nettoie tout ça seul! Pomfresh faisait tout son possible pour soigner les blessés dans la Grande Salle. Severus resta au-dehors. Il regarda l'endroit où Voldemort s'était envolé.

- Severus…?

Avery, un des Mangemorts et un ami de longue date, s'approcha.

- Alors, c'était vrai? murmura-t-il. Tu étais l'homme de Dumbledore? Bellatrix avait raison. Mais pourquoi?

- Longue histoire, Avery, répondit Severus et il eut un faible sourire. Ne me dis pas que tu ne souhaitais pas sa mort… il vous aurait tué tôt ou tard.

Avery haussa les épaules.

- Je crois que nous avons tous cru avoir une vie meilleure avec lui… ah! au fait, Mulciber est mort. Il est tombé d'une fenêtre… le pauvre…

Il partit en s'envolant dans les airs. Severus l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il disparut et tournant les talons, il se dirigea vers la sortie du château.

- Snape!

Harry Potter se rua dans la cour. Il s'arrêta à deux mètres de Severus qui s'attendait à entendre des excuses. Pour tout dire, il n'avait pas envie de les entendre.

- Je… je… commença Harry, mais Severus le coupa.

- Inutile de parler, Potter… je sais.

Il tenta de s'en aller, mais Harry le suivait sur ses talons.

- Potter, la guerre est finie. Allez retrouver vos amis qui sont encore en vie.

- Mais attendez! Vous me montrez vos mémoires dans la Pensine et vous voulez que… que je reste silencieux sur tout cela? Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit?

Severus soupira.

- J'avais un rôle à jouer, Potter…

- Non, pas ça! Ma mère!

Severus baissa les yeux. Il continua de marcher, Harry derrière lui. Le bouillard de poussière qui s'était levé durant le combat retomba et ils se tenaient tous les deux sur le pont de pierre.

- Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions eu une seule conversation ces sept dernières années, Potter, trancha Severus. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas me poster devant vous et vous dévoiler la relation que j'avais avec votre mère… vous m'aurez envoyé balader comme vous l'aviez fait déjà.

- Vous m'avez dit à propos de mon père…

- Et alors? Vous pensez que si je vous avez dit à propos de votre mère, votre perception à mon sujet aurait changé? Ce que vous avez vu dans la Pensine il y a trois ans ne vous a pas suffit?

Harry se rappela ce qu'il avait vu. Lors d'un cours d'Occlumencie, il avait plongé dans la Pensine où il avait vu son père et Sirius jeter des sorts à Snape d'une manière si froide et délibérée qu'il s'était vraiment demandé si son père n'était pas celui qu'il croyait être. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait ressenti de la pitié pour Snape. Lorsqu'il avait pris le flacon contenant ses souvenirs, il ne s'était pas demandé de quoi il s'agissait. Il s'était même demandé pourquoi sa mère était devenue ami avec cet homme. Plus tard, lorsqu'il revit le meurtre de ses parents à Godric's Hollow et Snape s'effondrant devant le corps de sa mère, il fut quelque peu secoué de voir l'homme qui n'avait jamais montré aucun signe de faiblesse, ni aucun signe d'émotion enlacer la femme qu'il avait toujours aimée. Il devait admettre qu'il fut encore plus choqué d'apprendre qu'il était une sorte d'Horcruxe non-voulu et qu'il devait mourir au bout du compte. Mais tout ceci était terminé. La victoire était dans leur camp.

- Vous savez que vous être la seule personne encore vivante qui a connu ma mère? protesta Harry essayant de rester à la hauteur de Severus, mais il marchait trop vite. Il dût courir pour le rattraper.

- C'est faux, Potter, affirma Severus. Il y avait Black et Lupin.

- Oui, mais ils connaissaient mieux mon père. Ils ne m'ont jamais vraiment parlé de ma mère…

Il se demanda bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. La seule chose qu'il savait de sa mère était qu'il avait hérité ses yeux et qu'elle avait été une sorcière douée.

- Vous… hésita Harry. Vous… enfin… ça ne vous rend pas… disons, fâché que la plupart des gens croient que vous êtes vraiment du côté de Voldemort?

Severus cessa soudain de marcher. Il se retourna vers Poudlard.

- Ils ne devraient plus le penser maintenant que quelqu'un d'autre le sait.

Il baissa le regard sur Harry. Ni Severus, ni Harry ne savaient comment réagir. Ils s'étaient détestés depuis le début et maintenant Harry n'ignorait point le fait qu'il s'était trompé à propos de son ancien professeur. Il se sentait mal-à-l'aise. Pour sa part, Severus se rappela ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit : _Pourquoi ne pas voir Lily en Harry? Il ressemble beaucoup plus à sa mère à l'intérieur._

Les yeux verts d'Harry rencontrèrent les yeux noirs de Severus.

- Vous avez les yeux de votre mère, lui dit-il, et je vous ai peut-être détesté en partie parce que vous êtes le fils de James Potter, mais aussi parce que vous m'avez rappelé Lily. Un souvenir que je voulais effacer de ma mémoire.

Il passa devant Harry.

- Et maintenant? questionna-t-il et Severus fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

- Je dois rester, non? Ma tâche ne sera pas pleinement remplie si je pars. J'ai fait une promesse à Dumbledore. Je dois protéger Poudlard.

Harry examina le ciel où il vit passer Fawkes, le phénix de Dumbledore. Il décrivit des cercles dans les airs avant de plonger et de venir se percher sur le rebord du pont en pierre aux côtés de Severus. Il lança un cri qui se répercuta en écho telle une musique.

- Potter!

Harry se retourna vivement. McGonagall et quelques autres professeurs s'avancèrent, baguettes levées. Harry se jeta en avant.

- Non! Professeur! Il est avec nous!

McGonagall lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension.

- Potter?

Elle dévisagea les autres professeurs postés derrière elle. Harry, quant à lui, jeta un regard vers Severus qui avait posé sa main sur la tête de Fawkes.

- Je… je vous expliquerai tout, professeur, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

« _Harry Potter fit ce qu'il dit. Il parla à tout le monde de ma loyauté envers Dumbledore et je fus enfin délivrer du fardeau qui m'avait pesé depuis maintenant vingt années. J'étais encore directeur de Poudlard. Seulement, cette année, je déménageai mes affaires dans le bureau de Dumbledore (j'avais vécu assez longtemps dans les cachots). Ce n'était plus un problème pour moi d'affronter mes mauvais souvenirs. D'ailleurs, ce n'était plus le bureau de Dumbledore. C'était le mien désormais. J'avais accroché l'épée de Gryffondor sur le mur derrière. Potter me l'avait ramenée. Je décidai de garder le phénix. J'avais toujours eu l'impression que Dumbledore s'était réincarné dans ce phénix. Potter et ses amis étaient revenus chercher leurs diplômes. En lui donnant le sien, il m'a regardé longuement. ''Ne pensez pas après ce qu'il vient de se passer que je deviendrai souple avec vous, Potter,'' lui as-je rétorqué et il eut un sourire amusé avant de se retourner et de sortir du bureau. Dommage tout de même que Dumbledore n'ai pu assister à la remise des diplômes de son favori. »_

Juillet, 1998

C'était la nuit. La pleine lune brillait dans le ciel noir parsemé d'étoiles. Severus était accolé à une des fenêtres de la salle de classe. Il se demandait comment Dumbledore avait fait pour avoir passé tous les étés seul dans ce château.

Cela faisait deux mois que Voldemort n'était plus. Le monde paraissait déjà plus calme, plus heureux. Toutes les familles, sorciers ou moldus, vivaient maintenant plus heureuse. Même ceux ayant perdu des proches. Ils s'étaient battus pour eux. C'était ça l'important. Tout le monde vivait maintenant plus heureux. Tout sauf Severus. Depuis deux mois, il s'était souvent imaginé utiliser un retourneur de temps pour revenir à cette affreuse nuit où il jetait un _Avada Kedavra_ à Voldemort avant qu'il ne puisse tuer Lily. Peut-être qu'avec James mort, elle aurait pu le rejoindre. C'était encore bien égoïste de sa part. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, par contre. Il était un Serpentard après tout.

- Sev?

Il sursauta. Cette voix… il pouvait la reconnaître entre mille.

- Lily!

Elle se tenait là, devant lui, en chair et en os. Elle portait les mêmes vêtements lors de son meurtre. Ses cheveux roux tombaient en cascade dans son dos et ses yeux verts étaient tout comme ceux de son fils.

- Tu ne dors jamais? plaisanta-t-elle.

- Tu… tu es un fantôme? bredouilla Severus qui tendit une main. Il toucha le bras de Lily et il pouvait le sentir entre ses doigts, sentir la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps.

- Je ne dirais pas un fantôme. Je dirais plutôt une parcelle de ta mémoire. Qui est vraiment stupéfiante, soit dit en passant.

Il ne comprit guère, mais la voyant là, comme si c'était réel, lui fit oublier tout. Il se jeta entre ses bras.

- Je suis désolé…

Lily hocha la tête.

- Et tu es pardonné, murmura-t-elle. Tu as sauvé Harry, n'est-ce pas? Merci beaucoup.

Lily recula et regarda par la fenêtre.

- C'est magnifique. C'est tout comme cette fois. Tu sais, je n'ai pas oublié… ce que tu voulais me dire.

Le cœur de Severus fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

- Lorsque tu m'as dit que c'était stupide, qu'il fallait que j'oublie… tu sais que je suis une personne vraiment curieuse!

Il sourit faiblement.

- C'est si dur à voir? Ou à remarquer?

Elle eut un regard peiné.

- Non, bien sûr que non, avoua-t-elle en secouant légèrement la tête. Tu sais, Sev, j'aurais beaucoup aimé partir avec toi… mais les gens changent dans la vie. Ils doivent changer. Mais toi, tu n'as jamais changé. Je ne doute pas que ton amour pour moi a été fort, je sais qu'il n'était pas éphémère autrement tu n'aurais pas fait tout ça. James n'est pas une personne méchante. Il était arrogant, pathétique, monstrueux même, mais comme je dis, les gens changent et doivent changer. Mais laisse-moi t'avouer une chose : si tu n'avais pas été rejoindre Tu-Sais-Qui, si tu n'avais pas été un vrai Serpentard, ceux qui ne se gênent pas pour utiliser la magie noire, j'aurais choisi toi au lieu de James.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues maintenant.

- Je vois maintenant tout ce que tu as fait pour cette école et pour mon fils, continua-t-elle. C'est grâce à toi, Severus, j'espère que tu le sais. Harry serait mort plus tôt si tu n'avais pas été là. Tu-Sais-Qui aurait gagné. Et le monde n'aurait pas changé. Il devait changer. Il le devait…

Lily prit le visage de Severus entre ses mains.

- Et c'est grâce à toi. Je ne l'oublierai pas. Et James non plus. Il est tout aussi reconnaissant que moi. Tu n'étais pas obligé de le faire. Peut-être t'es-tu senti obligé de le faire… mais tu l'as quand même fait pour moi. Essaies de te réjouir de cela. Ce monde sera meilleur maintenant. (Elle lui prit les mains et les serra.) Ne sois pas désolé pour moi, Sev. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. J'ai moi aussi accompli mon devoir. Je ne regrette rien. Je sais qu'Harry est sauf maintenant. C'est tout ce qui compte. Il serait temps de tourner la page.

Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Severus la regarda faire alors qu'elle la leva et s'écria :

- _Expecto Patronum!_

Une biche argentée se mit à courir dans la salle de classe. Lily la suivit des yeux, les joues mouillées de larmes. Severus murmura le même sort et plus tard, les deux biches sautillaient ensemble, s'entremêlant, laissant des traces argentées dans les airs. Elles traversèrent les fenêtres et montèrent vers la lune où elles disparurent dans un nuage de poussière d'argent.

- Lily… murmura Severus, mais Lily avait elle aussi disparu.

NOTE : Le chapitre suivant sera du point de vue d'Harry.


	8. Chapter 8

« _J'avais mal jugé Snape depuis le début. Oui, je me sentais mal. Je mentirais si je disais le contraire. Je dois avouer que jamais j'aurais deviné. J'étais retourné à Poudlard depuis mon obtention de mon diplôme et j'avais demandé à Snape de me parler un peu plus de ma mère. La première fois que je l'avais rencontré, c'était en première année, lors de mon premier cours de Potion. Je me rappelais encore de ce jour. Dire que je l'avais accusé de vouloir voler la pierre philosophale! En fait, je l'avais accusé de beaucoup de choses. Je lui avais pardonné. En 2006, j'eus un second fils que j'appelai Albus Severus en l'honneur de Dumbledore et de Snape, deux des plus grands sorciers à mon avis. »_

8

Septembre, 2017

L'automne approchait et une nouvelle année scolaire démarrait. Les gens affluaient à la gare de King Cross. Harry et Ginny se précipitèrent avec leurs enfants afin de passer la barrière jusqu'à la plateforme neuf et trois-quarts. Harry se souvint de sa toute première année à Poudlard. Il fut tellement nerveux lorsqu'il lui fallait foncer droit dans le mur.

- On y a va ensemble? demanda Harry à son plus jeune fils.

Ils traversèrent ensemble. Le train écarlate était sur le point de partir. James, le plus vieux, était déjà dans le train en compagnie des enfants de Ron et d'Hermione. Harry croisa le regard de Draco qui se tenait devant lui accompagné de son propre fils et de sa femme. Il lui fit un signe de tête.

- Papa, fit alors son fils cadet. Et si le Choixpeau Magique me met à la maison des Serpentard? Tu m'aimeras encore?

Harry se pencha à sa hauteur et lui sourit.

- Albus Severus Potter… tu as été nommé après deux directeurs de Poudlard. L'un d'eux est un Serpentard et c'est probablement l'homme le plus courageux que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Il sera ton directeur. Il est peut-être sévère et quoiqu'un peu méchant quelques fois, mais il a toujours été là lorsque j'en avais le plus besoin… même si je ne m'en rendais pas compte à ce moment-là.

- Oui, mais si je suis un Serpentard…

- Alors la maison de Serpentard aura gagné un excellent élève. Tu sais, ce n'est qu'une maison. Mais si c'est vraiment important, tu pourras toi-même choisir. Ça a fonctionné pour moi.

- Vraiment?

Harry aida Albus à monter ses valises dans le train. Il trouva le compartiment où James et les autres étaient assis. Le train se mit en branle. Sortant par la fenêtre, Albus fit un dernier au revoir à son père et sa mère.

Poudlard était un château stupéfiant. Jamais Albus ne l'aurait imaginé si grand. Hagrid, le garde-chasse, emmena les élèves de première année avec lui. Albus s'installa dans une barque, aux côtés d'un garçon mince et blond.

- Salut, je m'appelle Scorpius, dit le garçon.

- Moi, c'est Albus, fit-il en serrant la main de son nouveau camarade.

Il était temps pour eux d'entrer dans la Grande Salle et la cérémonie de la répartition commença. Albus fut de plus en plus nerveux à mesure qu'il avança sous le plafond magique qui représentait identiquement le ciel. En s'arrêtant devant la table où les professeurs étaient tous alignés, il remarqua un homme assis dans la plus haute chaise au milieu de la longue table. Tout habillé de noir, les cheveux noirs et les yeux sombres, il balayait l'assemblée d'élèves.

- Albus Severus Potter!

Le cœur d'Albus frappa à tout rompre contre sa cage thoracique. Gravissant les marches, il remarqua que le directeur le regardait d'un air très intéressé.

Il prit place sur le tabouret et McGonagall déposa le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

- _Gryffondor!_

Albus eut un large sourire. Se retournant, il lança un regard vers le directeur qui avait un léger sourire sur son visage. Il alla rejoindre son frère, James, à la table des Gryffondor. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentard où Scorpius avait été envoyé. Albus lui envoya la main et il lui répondit.

_Tu sais, Albus, ce n'est qu'une maison. L'amitié ne devrait pas dépendre sur si tu es Gryffondor ou Serpentard. Severus Snape était à Serpentard et il aimait profondément ma mère qui était une Gryffondor. Je crois que c'est la preuve vivante qu'il peut y avoir une amitié ou un amour entre deux personnes de différentes maisons. Ce n'est que des préjugés. Il peut tout aussi bien avoir des méchants Gryffondors que des gentils Serpentards. Parfois, les gens prennent des décisions et ils choisissent la maison qu'ils aimeraient habiter. Parfois, ce n'est pas le Choixpeau qui décide. Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Serpentard… elles sont tous pareilles. Et tous les élèves de Poudlard ont un but similaire : réussir leurs cours, réussir leurs examens et obtenir leur diplôme. Après, tu quittes Poudlard et tu quittes ta maison. Mais les choix, Albus, que tu feras dans la vie vont toujours dépendre de toi et non de ta maison à Poudlard. _


	9. Chapter 9

Ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment un chapitre. J'aurais dû vous dire à la fin du chapitre 8, this is the end folks! mais si j'avais fait ça, la plupart d'entre vous ne seraient pas atterris ici. Ceux qui ne veulent pas m'entendre, vous pouvez retourner en arrière, ceux qui veulent m'entendre, bah, restez sur cette page.

Encore une fois, je ne suis pas fière de ce que j'ai fait. Je suis une personne qui est très insatisfaite de ce qu'elle fait de toute manière. Je trouve que ma fic manque de quelque chose, qu'elle saute des années, qui est quelque peu incohérente, mais bon, c'est une fic, ce n'est pas comme si vous écrivez un livre, votre propre histoire, il y a des fic qui ne sont basées que sur des dialogues entre les personnages, donc je ne me pas si triste à propos de cette fic. Je l'ai faite, parce que j'avais des idées et qu'il fallait que je comble un vide.

Il y a une raison du pourquoi j'ai écrit cette fic. Je ne l'ai pas écrite pour… seulement pour créer une fic, je l'ai écrite pour faire partager ma vision du personnage de Severus Snape et aussi parce que j'ai une question qui brûle en moi depuis que j'ai fini le livre et que j'ai vu le dernier film Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Part 2. Certains d'entre vous étiez peut-être surpris de découvrir que Severus ne meurt pas comme prévu. S'il mourait, la fic se serait fini au chapitre 7, où Harry Potter accompagne ses enfants à la gare et dit à son fils qu'il a été nommé après deux directeurs de Poudlard et que l'un d'eux était à Serpentard et qu'il était probablement l'homme le plus courageux qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré.

En fait, j'aimerais tellement poser cette question à JK Rowling : Si Snape n'était pas mort lors du combat final de Poudlard, quelle serait sa relation avec Harry? Évidemment, Harry a vu ses mémoires, et même si Snape avait survécu, je suis sûre qu'il les aurait données à Harry pour lui dire ce qu'il devait savoir, alors que se serait-il passé après cela? Harry a bien vu qu'il s'était toujours trompé sur Snape. Il n'a jamais été du côté de Voldemort lorsqu'il était professeur à Poudlard et il n'a jamais été vraiment… mauvais, si on peut dire. Je voulais un peu savoir ce qu'allait devenir la perception d'Harry sur Snape après avoir découvert la vérité.

Je ne pense pas que Snape, mort ou vivant, représentait une figure paternelle pour Harry, mais je crois qu'il se rendait compte que s'il n'avait pas été si obsédé par la magie noire, il serait avec Lily… et peut-être qu'il se serait marié avec elle et qu'il aurait eu un fils… qu'il aurait eu Harry. Même si je ne vois pas du tout Snape en train de changer une couche à son bébé… et le promener en voiture… ou le promener en carrosse… ou lui faire des ''gouzies gouzies'' sur le ventre… ou faire l'avion en le faisant manger… Mais bon, peut-être que Snape ne serait pas le même homme s'il avait eu un fils et tout.

Il a fait tout ça pour Lily en fait, au début ça lui était égal que James et Harry meurent, tant que Lily était sauve. Donc, je ne crois pas qu'il prenait Harry comme son fils. Dans la fic, vous avez peut-être eu l'impression que c'était le cas.

Enfin, quelle serait la relation entre Snape et Harry? Je crois qu'il y aurait encore des tensions entre eux. Je crois que Harry se serait accroché à Snape, puisqu'il est le seul être vivant qui connaissait vraiment sa mère (Remus Lupin et Sirius Black la connaissait, mais pas autant que Snape la connaissait), s'il avait su plus tôt son passé. J'ose croire encore que si Snape ne se serait pas obstiné à voir que le côté de James en Harry, il aurait dès lors montré sa faiblesse. Et si Harry avait été une fille, ça serait encore pire!

En fait, je ne suis pas une fan de James Potter. Je crois qu'il était encore plus un Serpentard que Snape l'était. Je crois que Snape a été à Serpentard parce qu'il était brillant et qu'il était avide de faire ses preuves. Je ne dis pas que les autres maisons accueillent des élèves stupides, mais en dépit de ses talents, il aurait très bien pu aller à Gryffondor puisqu'il était assez courageux pour cela. Mais si sa mère était une Serpentard, je peux comprendre qu'il désirait aller à Serpentard.

Je crois sincèrement que Snape ne détestait pas Harry comme il le montrait. S'il le détestait vraiment, il n'aurait pas dit à Dumbledore ''vous l'avez élevé comme un porc pour l'abattoir'', même s'il s'est senti utilisé par Dumbledore du fait qu'Harry devait inévitablement mourir.

Étant moi-même une personne énigmatique, Snape est quelqu'un de très énigmatique et je crois que seules les personnes énigmatiques pouvaient se rendre compte de certaines choses dès les premiers livres. Je savais que quelque chose s'était passé entre Severus et Lily dans le 3em livre puisque Snape ne faisait que parler de James et jamais de Lily. Dans le premier livre, c'est Snape qui murmure le contre-sort lorsque Quirrell essaie de faire tomber Harry de son balai et même si tôt je me suis dit qu'il n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'il le paraissait. Jusqu'à la mort de Dumbledore où tout se complique. Mais même là, je me disais que si Dumbledore avait confiance en Snape et qu'il l'avait engagé comme professeur à Poudlard, c'était certain qu'il avait quitté Voldemort. Et probablement qu'il a tué Dumbledore pour une raison.

Bref, tout ça pour vous montrer ma perception du personnage de Snape et aussi pour vous montrer ce que je pense qu'il se serait passé si Snape n'était pas mort. Severus Snape a toujours été mon personnage favori puisqu'il est intelligent, brillant (en plus, il déjoue Voldemort!), énigmatique et sarcastique (je suis amoureuse du Dr. House pour son sarcasme). Je me rappelle lorsque je suis allée voir le premier film 10 ans auparavant (je n'avais pas lu les livres), j'ai été enchantée de constater que c'était Alan Rickman qui interprétait Snape. Mais malgré cela, il a été mon personnage favori jusqu'aux dernières pages du dernier livre. Et je ne suis pas triste qu'il soit mort. Je crois qu'il a fait son devoir et son heure était arrivée. Beaucoup se sont sentis désolé(e)s, puisque qu'il meurt et après on découvre qui il était vraiment… mais étant un peu comme JK Rowling dans mes écrits, je fais souvent crever des personnages que les gens aiment beaucoup…

Je crois que le vrai héro d'Harry Potter était Severus Snape. C'est vrai, Harry détruit Voldemort, mais il n'aurait jamais réussi à se rendre jusque-là si ce n'était pas de Dumbledore et plus énorme que ça, si ce n'était pas de Snape. Dumbledore l'a aidé, mais Snape l'a protégé et c'est grâce à lui s'il est vivant 19 ans plus tard. Long Live Severus Snape!


End file.
